Only You
by crazee-animefwreak
Summary: Now entering high school, emotions go haywire. Sakura falls for someone else. Syaoran after being rejected by her, hasn’t given up on her. Misunderstandings and loss will occur. Will they figure out their true feelings before that feeling disappears?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! okay. This is my 2nd fanfic of Cardcaptors Sakura with my favorite CCS couple: Sakura and Syaoran. And maybe some Tomoyo and Eriol fluff. (Just maybe tho. I haven't really decided yet.) Hopefully you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it. So please read and review. The beginning in italic is just to start everything off and introduce some of the characters.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura. Clamp does. The only thing I own is this fanfic. Enjoy!

Only You

Chapter 1

**Last day of school**

_'Ding! Dong!' The school bell rings for the end of the day. It's the last day of Jr. High and all the students at Tomoeda Jr. High walk through the gates of the school chatting and walking happily. But out of all the school, this story is focused on four students who've been friends since kindergarten. Four students walk out of the school building. A fourteen-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair and emerald eyes, whose name is Sakura Kinomoto, walks alongside her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo has black hair that reaches to her back and blue eyes; Tomoyo is also fourteen years old. Behind the girls are two fifteen-year-old boys, Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran has brown hair and amber eyes. Eriol has blue hair and behind his glasses, his eyes are sapphire colored. All of them walk out of the school gates talking happily._

They all stop at the gate to look at their school one last time.

"School is finally over. Relaxation time. But it's kinda sad that we won't be attending this school anymore." Tomoyo says.

"Yeah!" They all say and nod their heads.

"But on a brighter note, no need to worry for a while. I'm so relieved." Sakura says happily.

"You're just saying that Sakura because you don't get to worry and do any math!" Syaoran teases,

"Hey! That isn't funny Syaoran!" Sakura puffs her cheeks with air, and looks at them angrily.

Eriol and Tomoyo just laugh along with Syaoran and Sakura lets out her breath.

"H-hey!"

"Sorry Sakura. It's just…hahaha…you look so funny when you do that!" Syaoran laughs.

"Aw. Don't tease her Syaoran," Eriol says recovering from his moment of laughing. After they've all stopped laughing, they start walking home. They all walk until they get to a crossroad. There, they stop and say their good-byes. They wave and Tomoyo crosses over to the street on the right, while Eriol crosses over to the street on the left. Sakura and Syaoran continue walking down the street.

They walk down the street and stop at Syaoran's mansion.

"Bye Syaoran. I'll see you later. Have a nice summer." Sakura smiles and waves as she starts to continue walking. She takes two steps when she hears, "Sakura!"

She turns around and sees Syaoran looking down at the floor. She walks back to him and looks at him.

"What is it?" She asks. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran looks straight into her emerald green eyes. "Um…" He starts.

"Yes?" She smiles happily.

"Sakura…I…"

Sakura just stares blankly at him.

"Sakura! I love you!" Syaoran blurts out.

Sakura's smile fades away and she takes a few steps back.

"You…love…me?" She asks again making sure she heard correctly.

Syaoran nods his head, now looking down at the ground.

'_Damn it! Now she thinks I'm a total moron!'_ He thinks to himself.

"Um. Thank you Syaoran. For telling me that," Sakura starts as Syaoran looks up, "But I don't feel that way about you."

Syaoran feels like his heart is being stabbed over and over by a thousand knives.

Seeing the look on his face she quickly adds, in hopes of making things better, "But you're a really great friend. But that's all I think of you. I'm really sorry." And she was sorry.

"I-its okay," Syaoran says his bangs covering his eyes. He walks to the gate of his house and opens it.

"Have a great summer. I'll see you around." He says to Sakura trying his best to smile and not seem disappointed.

Sakura stands on the sidewalk and looks at his house before she leaves. When she reaches her house, she climbs up the front steps leading to her front door. She's about to open the door when little drops of water falls on her hands. She then realizes that there was water on her cheeks and running down her neck. She touches her cheeks and realizes that the water was tears. **_Her_** tears. It hadn't occurred to her that she had been crying the whole time she was walking home.

"If I only think of him as a friend, then why do I feel so bad? And why am I crying so much? I feel like my whole heart has just been shattered." Sakura whispers to herself as she enters her house.

"Sakura, is that you? Welcome home. How was your day today? Are you okay?" Her dad, Fujitaka, asks from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me. And I'm fine. School was great." Sakura lies to her dad.

"Do you want to go out to eat? As a celebration from Jr. High going on to high school?" Fujitaka asks again.  
"No. Not today. I'm feeling tired right now. So I'm just going to go to sleep." Sakura says trying to remain calm and trying really hard not to start crying. '_I can't let dad know that I'm crying. Especially now.'_

After a long pause from Fujitaka he says a bit disappointed, "All right then. We'll celebrate tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." Sakura says quietly as more tears start to fall from her eyes. She quickly walks to her room and locks herself in her room for the night. Outside, the sad sound of the rain pounds softly on her window. Sakura goes into her room. Without turning on the light she drops her backpack on the ground and walks over to her bed. She gets underneath her blanket and lays there in the darkness of her room. The only thing going through her mind was one word…why?

**A/N:** So that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Poor Syaoran. And Sakura too. Betcha didn't think Sakura would reject him. Hehehe. Just kidding. Well please review. And don't forget to read the next chapter of Only You. See you in chapter 2. Until then, ja!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey there! This is chapter two of Only You. Thanks for coming back to read this chapter. Well. Please read and review. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**In the last chapter: **Jr. High is finally over for Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol. So everyone says their good-byes. When Syaoran and Sakura walk home together, Syaoran tells her that he loves her! Her response? A big rejection! Poor Syaoran! Sakura feels bad when she gets home, but doesn't know the reason as to why that is so…

* * *

Only You  
Chapter 2

**Syaoran's house**

"Are you alright Syaoran?" Yelan asks as she sees her son walk through the front door.

"I'm fine mother," He replies. Quietly, he walks into his room and locks the door. He drops all of his stuff on the floor, and plops onto his bed with a heavy sigh. Two minutes later he has to get back up because his cell phone starts ringing. (**A/N:** yeah, he has a cell. He's rich after all. ) He gets off his bed and walks over to his backpack, where he rummages around until he finds his cell.

"Hello?" Syaoran asks.

"Hello Syaoran. How'd _it_ go?" A familiar voice answers.

"Oh. It's you Eriol." Syaoran says without much enthusiasm.

Eriol laughs on the other line, and then asks again, "Well? How'd it go?"

There's a moment of silence. After a while Syaoran replies, "She totally dumped me."

"What? Why?"

"She said she only thought of me as a friend," Syaoran replies glumly.

"Oh…I…see…" Eriol says slowly.

"That's it? All you say is 'Oh. I see?"

"Sorry. I just called to ask what happened. Guess it was bad timing. Anyway, I have to go. Tell me everything later. Bye." Eriol hangs up, leaving Syaoran alone to listen to the beeping of the phone.

'_Whatever…'_ Syaoran thinks as he goes back to lie on his bed. As he lies down on his bed, he has a flashback of his rejection.

"_Um. Thank you Syaoran. For telling me that, but I don't feel that way about you."_

"_You're a really great friend. But that's all that I think of you. I'm really sorry."_

The rain pounds on his window. Syaoran lets out a groan and then sits up on his bed. He walks over to his window and watches the rain glide off of his window. He lets out a sigh. "Why'd I have to go open my big mouth? I knew she wouldn't like me but as a friend." He lets out another sigh. "What a great way to start the summer." He walks away from his window and lies back down on his bed. Letting the darkness of his room and listening to the gentle sound on the falling rain, Syaoran quickly falls asleep.

'_Ring, ring, ring!'_ The telephone rings.

"Hello. Daidouji residence." Tomoyo says into the receiver happily.

"Hell? Tomoyo? This is Eriol." Eriol says from the other line.

"Oh! Eriol! Hey! Did you talk to…" Tomoyo starts.

"Syaoran? Yeah…" Eriol cuts in.

"Well? How'd everything go?" Tomoyo asks excitedly.

"Well…"

"Well what Eriol?"

"It didn't turn out so well for Syaoran."

"What! You mean he got rejected? No way!" Tomoyo yells.

Eriol moves the telephone an arms length away from him until Tomoyo has calmed down. He puts the phone near his ear when he thinks it's safe and quiet again.

"Yes way, Tomoyo. And don't yell so loudly. You can make someone go deaf."

"Oh. Sorry about that Eriol. Aw…poor Syaoran. What happened?"

"Well…I didn't get all the details. It'd be rude to just make him relive the whole thing again so soon."

"Oh, I see. Should we visit him? And Sakura too?" Tomoyo asks.

"No. It's better if we just leave them alone for now. I'm guessing it's a pretty big shock for the both of them."

"Yeah. You're right." Tomoyo agrees with a sigh.

"I'll come over tomorrow if you want." Eriol suggests.

"Sure. Thanks." Tomoyo agrees feeling a bit happier.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you."

**The Next Day**

Eriol went over to Tomoyo's house and together they went to visit Syaoran and then Sakura, but to their surprise, both Sakura and Syaoran weren't home.

"That was weird," Tomoyo says to Eriol as they walk down the steps of Sakura's front door.

"That's no coincidence." Eriol says in a concerned voice, but has a smile on his face.

"How can you smile at a time like this? Especially when you're supposed to be acting serious!" Tomoyo says as she stops walking. Now she was getting really irritated.

"Again, we should leave them alone. Don't worry too much. They can take care of themselves." Eriol says turning around to face Tomoyo, a smile still plastered on his face.

Tomoyo just sighs, "I guess you're right. We should just leave them alone."

"Aren't I always right?" Eriol smiles.

"You're so conceited." Tomoyo says smiling. She runs to catch up to him and grabs his arm. Together they walk back to Tomoyo's house.

For four weeks, even though they said they would leave Sakura and Syaoran alone, Tomoyo would always, and somehow, drag Eriol to their houses. One day, they went to Syaoran's house and when they rang the bell, the door opened.

"Hey, come in." Syaoran said to them as he opened the door wider.

Tomoyo and Eriol went inside and followed Syaoran to the living room to find that Sakura was there too! They all wave and say hi to each other.

"Hey. What happened to you two?" Tomoyo asks.

"Yeah. What happened? You should have seen Tomoyo, she was freaking out really badly." Eriol says laughing as Tomoyo glares at him.

Both Sakura and Syaoran laugh and smile.

"Well. We went on vacation. But NOT together." Sakura emphasizes on the not.

"Yeah. We went with our families, but the funny thing is that our vacation spot ended up being in the same place." Syaoran laughs.

"Yep. So we spent the last four weeks together." Sakura smiles.

The joy and smiling faces on Sakura and Syaoran totally stumped Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Uh…huh…" Both Tomoyo and Eriol say together.

After a while, they all started laughing. After they stopped, Tomoyo and Sakura decided to go to Sakura's house. So they said bye and left.

When they're alone, Eriol asks Syaoran, "So are you okay?"

"Just fine. She thinks of me as a friend, and after thinking about it, I realized that I also only think of her as a friend." Syaoran replies.

"I see." Eriol says.

'_He seems happy enough…'_ Eriol thinks to himself.

"Hey Sakura. Are you okay?" Tomoyo asks Sakura as they enter Sakura's room.

"Yeah. If it's about Syaoran. Over the vacation, he said that he only thinks of me as a friend." Sakura replies.

"Oh." Tomoyo says.

'_She seems happy enough.'_ Tomoyo thinks to herself.

Sakura smiles and Tomoyo smiles back.

_For every day until summer was over, the four friends hug out almost everyday. Finally summer was ending and high school was starting…_

**

* * *

A/N: **well. That's the end of chapter two! Hope you liked it. Summer is over, now comes high school. This is where all the trouble and drama happens. All in high school. well…hopefully. Lol. j/k. please review. I really hope that you enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter! Ja. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** this is chapter three of Only You. Took me a long time to update but thanks for coming back. It's been forever that I didn't update. Sorry about that. I didn't have internet at the time. It's drove me nuts. Okay, to any of my readers who think that Syaoran and Sakura are just friends, well. I can't tell you too much because then it would kill the story for all of you! But they are kind of confused right about now. And yes, this is an S+S fanfic. (Just adding a little bit of T+E for fun). So if I'm really confusing you, I'm really sorry. I'll try to clear things up. And sorry for any grammatical errors in any of my chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review. Thanks.

**Summary of last chapter:** Well. Everything seems to be okay for now. After going on a vacation for four weeks, spending time together, and trying to clear things up, Sakura and Syaoran tell Tomoyo and Eriol, when they got back, that they only think of each other as friends. **_Only _**friends, nothing else. So everything seems to be fine. Problem solved…Or is it? (Dun, Dun, Dun) Summer vacation is now over and now high school is starting. (**A/N**: oh the horror!)

Only You

Chapter 3

Its 6:30 a.m., and the first day of high school. Syaoran is standing at the bus stop with some other students. The bus stop is located at the crossroad where Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol split up when they go home. (**A/N: **why I put the bus stop location here I don't really know. But bear with me okay?)

He hears a cheery voice say, "Hey Syaoran."

Syaoran turns around and sees Sakura walking towards him. He notices that she looks really tired.

"Hey yourself. You look tired. Didn't you get enough sleep yesterday?" Syaoran asks.

"Not really. I stayed up kinda late getting ready for school. And I couldn't sleep yesterday knowing that school was coming." She pauses for a moment. "You got here pretty early."

"Yeah. I just wanted to get here early. Didn't want to be late and miss the bus on the first day of school."

Sakura smiles but then starts to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh. I don't think I'll like high school. I can't believe that we have to wake up so early, wear uniforms and above all that, take the bus to school." She complains heaving a big sigh.

Syaoran laughs. "Come on Sakura. It might not be so bad. We've worn uniforms before. So I don't know why you would complain about that. And we've never taken the bus before, but who knows. You might like it."

"I doubt I will." Sakura says.

"You never know. A new change might be good for us."

Sakura sighs.

"Besides, you look nice in your uniform." Syaoran says smiling.

Sakura blushes. "Thanks."

Syaoran smiles again.

Finally realizing that Tomoyo and Eriol wasn't there, Sakura starts looking around. "I wonder where Eriol and Tomoyo are."

At that exact moment they hear, "Good morning Sakura. Good morning Syaoran."

They both see Tomoyo smiling and waving a small wave at them as she and Eriol approach them.

"Good morning." Eriol says when he reaches the group.

"Good morning." Syaoran and Sakura say in unison.

They all chat with each other until the bus comes. When the bus stopped, all the students got in and took a seat. Tomoyo sits down with Sakura; Eriol sits next to a boy, while Syaoran sits next to a girl. When the all of the students have gotten on and have sat down, the bus driver started the engine and head towards the school.

**Tomoeda High School**

Sakura and Tomoyo get off the bus and walk to the gate of the school to wait for the boys to get off. Syaoran and Eriol meet up with them.

"Freshman year, here we come!" Sakura says happily.

The others nod their heads as they walk through the school gates. At their school the students were assigned lockers a week before school started, but no one was given textbooks. Their school was made up of six buildings, each building teaching different things. (**A/N:** if you're confused it's like, one building would have classrooms that would teach a different subject. Like one building would teach math, English, and Japanese. While another building would have Science, History, Music. Every building has at least three different kinds of subjects being taught in it. If it's still confusing, then I'm really sorry. It's kind of not making too much sense. Sorry again.sigh) Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol look around their school until the bell rings. From there, they go to their homeroom to get their schedules. So when the students got their schedules, they would wait patiently for the bell to ring so that they could go to their first period class. As Sakura walks to her first period, she already feels tired, gloomy, and doomed.

'_Great. My first period is my worst subject…math…'_ Sakura sighs heavily. _'This year is really going to suck.'_

She makes it to her class and sits down. She looks around and looks at her classroom and classmates, who are chatting happily and hugging their friends from middle school. _'Not only is this going to be my worst subject, it's going to be my loneliest period too.' _Sakura sighs.

"Glad I'm not the only one here. And at least I can help you if you need it." Says a voice in front of her.

Sakura hadn't noticed that someone was standing in front of her. Sakura looks up and sees Syaoran standing in front of her smiling.

"Hey." Syaoran waves.

"Hi." Sakura says with a sigh of relief.

"Can I sit here?" Syaoran asks pointing to the empty seat near her. "Or is this seat already taken?"

"No. It's not taken. Go ahead and sit." Syaoran takes a seat as the teacher comes into the classroom. The rest of the class takes their seats.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Tanaka. And I will be your geometry teacher for this year. I will be taking role call. Answer here when your name is called, and bring up your schedule so that I may sing it."

After Mr. Tanaka finishes going through role call, he passes out the geometry books. (**A/N:** In this school, the students get their books in class, and put their books in their lockers during break, lunch, or after school.) When the books were all distributed, Mr. Tanaka told the class the class rules and the materials they would need. With only ten minutes of class left, (**A/N:** it took a long time because of the bringing up to sign the schedules.)Mr. Tanaka let the students talk and get a chance to meet their classmates.

"Syaoran. Can I see your schedule?" Sakura asks.

"Uh. Yeah." Syaoran says handing it to Sakura.

Sakura looks at his schedule then hers. She starts to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Aw. Looks like we only have geometry together." She's about to give him back his schedule, but then stops.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Oh. I was wrong. We have sixth period biology together." She gives him back the schedule this time. The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch okay Sakura?"

"Okay."

Syaoran waits until Sakura is out of view._ 'Yes! This is going to be a great year. Seeing Sakura at the beginning and end of the day...'_ Syaoran smiles, and then realizes that he's still standing in the same place and rushes off to his next class. He makes it to his class and sits down. _'Maybe this year, just might be it.'_

**Lunch**

Tomoyo and Eriol are sitting down eating their lunches.

Syaoran comes to sit down with them.

"Hey. Have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran asks.

"Well, I saw here walking around campus," Tomoyo replies in a far off kind of tone.

"Yeah, I saw her carrying all of her textbooks with her, and she looked kind of lost." Eriol finishes.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. I've gotta go. I'll be back; I just have to check on something." Syaoran picks up his stuff and leaves.

Tomoyo looks at Eriol. Eriol looks at Tomoyo.

"Sakura?" They both say simultaneously.

They both start laughing. "Yep. That's got to be it."

Syaoran walks around the campus looking for Sakura. (**A/N:** that was so obvious right? ) He finds her not too far from where he is standing. She starts to walk away when Syaoran catches up with her and asks if he can take some of her textbooks.

"Thanks." Sakura says feeling relieved to gets some of the load off of her.

"Why were you carrying all of your textbooks with you? You know you have a locker. You're really weird you know that?

"Ha. Ha." She smiles feeling embarrassed. "You see. Uh…I don't…know where my locker is."

Syaoran laughs.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

Syaoran sees a little piece of paper hanging out of one of her textbooks. He yanks it out of her textbook startling Sakura that she almost dropped her textbooks on their feet.

"Hey. That's rude." Sakura exclaims. She grabs the little paper out of Syaoran's hands.

"Looks who's being rude now." Syaoran teases.

Sakura sticks her tongue out.

"Oh grow up." He sticks his tongue out too.

"Humph!"

"What is that anyways?"

"It's my locker combination."

"Can I see?"

Sakura hands over the combination to Syaoran. He looks at it for a while.

"Your locker is close to mine. I'll show you where it is."

They walk off to the building where the lockers are located. Syaoran shows Sakura where her locker is and where his locker is. Syaoran was right, their lockers really where close. Syaoran's locker was on the top, while Sakura's locker was four columns to the left of his, except she had a bottom locker. After they put all of the books in and letting Sakura practice opening her locker, they went to go rejoin Tomoyo and Eriol, but lunch was over. (**A/N: **oh darn. But at least they got to hang out with each other. ) So they said bye then went off to their fifth period.

Sakura walks into her classroom and sees Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo." Sakura happily walks over to her friend.

"Sakura. We didn't see you at lunch. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just fine."

"I'm so happy. We have class together." Tomoyo says happily.

Sakura smiles and nods her head. "Do you have any classes with Eriol?"

"Yeah. I have almost every class with him except Japanese. Which of course would be this class."

"Lucky. I don't have any classes with him." Sakura sighs.

Tomoyo smiles. "Don't feel too bad. Do you have any classes with Syaoran?"

"Yeah. Two. First period and sixth period. What about you?"

"None."

They both start laughing. Just then, the teacher walks in and the whole class starts to quiet down.

"Hello. My name is Miss Ayeka and I will be your Japanese teacher for the year. Now I will take role and when I call your name, please come up here with your schedule so that I may sign it."

Halfway through role call, a brown haired boy with sapphire eyes and glasses walks through the door. (**A/N:** think of him as looking like Yamazaki, from CCS. He looks kind of like Yamazaki and his eyes are like Syaoran's but black colored, and he wears glasses.)

"Excuse me. Is this Miss Ayeka's Japanese class?"

"Yes. Are you in this class?"

"Yes ma'am." He gives her a little bow. "I'm sorry for being late. I had to go to the office." Then he walks to the front of the room to give the teacher his pass. Miss Ayeka takes and then tells the boy to take a seat. The boy sits down in the seat in front of Tomoyo. (**A/N:** Sakura is sitting next to a wall and Tomoyo is sitting next to Sakura. The seat in front of Sakura is taken, and the only empty seat left is in front of Tomoyo.) Miss Ayeka starts to take role again. Without realizing it, Sakura was staring at the boy.

"Kinomoto, Sakura!"

Quickly snapping out of her gaze, she sees the teacher looking around.

"Oh. Here." Sakura tries to stand up quickly but trips over her backpack stumbling. After regaining her pose, she gives the teacher her schedule.

"It's okay. No need to be so nervous on your first day." Miss Ayeka smiles at Sakura as she signs the schedule and gives it back.

Sakura gets it back and takes her seat again feeling a bit embarrassed. After taking her seat she starts looking at the boy again without even realizing it.

"Kusanagi, Hiro." Miss Ayeka reads.

The boy Sakura was staring at stands up and walks to the front to give his schedule. Then he goes back to his seat and sits down quietly.

'_Hiro Kusanagi...'_ Sakura thinks dreamily to herself as she continues to stare at the boy.

**A/N:** Stop! Wow! This is my longest chapter yet! Lol. In my future chapters I plan to focus mainly on the three classes: geometry, biology, and Japanese. Why? You'll find out why later on, but I might decide to change things later on. But this is where I'm ending it. Oh no! What's that mean? I'm ending the chapter of course! Lol. Okay, seems like Sakura may have a little crush? But is this really just a _little_ crush? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Who knows? You'll just have to read the next chapter. And sorry if this chapter wasn't every interesting, I was just trying to get things laid out. So please read and review! Sorry if I have confused any of you when you were reading this chapter. I'm really sorry. I'm not the best writer. Anyway, see you in chapter four! Ja.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter four of Only You is now up! Sorry that's it's taken so long for me to post up my chapters. So thank you for coming back to read my chapters even though it's been so long. Please read and review. Enjoy.

**Summary of last chapter: **School started and Sakura and Syaoran have two classes with each other. Syaoran seems happy. And in Japanese class, Sakura meets up with Tomoyo. Yay happy day! But OMG! Hiro Kusanagi seems to have caught the eye of Sakura. But hey, doesn't Syaoran still like her? If so, then what will that mean if he finds out? Oh no…

Only You

Chapter 4

'_Hiro Kusanagi…'_ Sakura sighs.

"Sakura. Hey Sakura!"

Sakura snaps out of her trance to see Tomoyo waving her hand in front of her face. Tomoyo is standing up and holding all of her stuff.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing standing up? We're still in class!" Sakura says to her friend.

"Sakura are you still on Earth with us? Class is over. Role call took most of the time and everyone's almost gone."

Looking around Sakura sees that Tomoyo was right. The only people left in the class were students coming in or packing up to leave. Sakura quickly grabs her stuff and walks out with Tomoyo.

"So where have you been?" Tomoyo laughs at Sakura as they walk towards their last class of the day.

"Huh? I've been in class, duh Tomoyo."

"Didn't seem like it." Tomoyo laughs again. "Oh. I've gotta go this way. See you after school. Bye."

Sakura waves quickly and starts to walk a bit faster. Sakura barely makes it to class. She spots Syaoran and quickly sits down next to him when the bell rings.

The teacher comes in and introduces himself. "Hello, my name is Mr. Saki. Since this is the last class of the day, I'm pretty sure you know what to do." (**A/N**: sorry I don't want to go through everything, but you get the idea. Role call, schedule…) After the role call with 10 minutes left of class, Mr. Saki let the students talk to each other.

"I didn't think you'd make it to class." Syaoran says.

Sakura smiles. "Yeah. I kind of didn't think I'd make it either."

They start talking to each other about how their day has been until the dismissal bell rings.

"Okay, have a good day. See you tomorrow." Mr. Saki says.

Sakura and Syaoran think about whether they have homework or not.

"Nope! No homework!" they both say simultaneously.

They walk out to the front of the school where they'd wait for the bus. After a while, Tomoyo and Eriol meet up with them carrying two textbooks each.

"You two have homework?" Sakura asks.

They both nod their heads. "We do have honors classes after all." Eriol says. Tomoyo nodding her head again.

They all sit down on the grass and talk about their days. Every once in a while students would walk by and say hi to either Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo or Eriol. The bus comes and they all get up taking their stuff with them. When the bus stops, everyone starts pushing so they can get in. Sakura makes it in first and sits down near the window and looks outside.

A voice says, "Can I sit here?"

Sakura turns around and sees that it's Hiro that was asking her! She nods her head and Hiro takes the seat next to her. Finally, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran get into the bus. Luckily for them, some of the students got picked up from their parents so there weren't too many people on the bus. So because they were lucky, there were three empty seats scattered around on the bus, two empty seats in the back, and one in the front.

The three of them take their seats and the bus starts to move.

"Hi. My name's Hiro." He sticks out his hand waiting for a hand shake.

Sakura takes his hand and shakes it. "My name's Sakura."

"Sakura…which means Cherry Blossom…that's a pretty name."

"Thank you." Sakura says blushing a little. "Oh. I think I have you for Japanese class. You were the one who came late into class."

"Oh. Uh, yeah."

"Ah! Sorry if that offended you in any way!" Sakura says apologizing. _'How stupid Sakura! He compliments you on your name and you go and say that you have him in your class and tell him that he was the one late to class. Argh! How stupid can you get Sakura?'_

Hiro laughs. "S'okay. I'm not offended in any way."

Sakura sighs with relief. On the bus ride, they spend the whole time talking about school and about themselves. The bus makes its first stop so Hiro asks, "Do you get out here?"

Sakura looks and shakes her head. After all the students who need to get out get off of the bus, the driver starts driving to the second stop. They stop and the remaining students get off. Sakura gets off and waits for Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol to get off, saying good-bye to Hiro. They get off and Tomoyo and Eriol leave together heading in the direction of Eriol's house because they were going to do homework together and because no one was at Tomoyo's house. Syaoran and Sakura wave good-bye and walk down the street that leads to their houses. Syaoran and Sakura walk in silence until they reach Syaoran's front gates. He opens the gates and waves good-bye to Sakura. Sakura waves back and continues to walk again.

Sakura reaches her house and goes into her room feeling really happy. Her dad opens the door and asks, "So how was your first day of school?"

Sakura gets off her bed and hugs her dad. "It was great!" She replies happily. Fujitaka smiles.

"Did you meet any new students?"

"Yeah. A lot!"

Fujitaka smiles again and goes back downstairs. He stops on the last stair and calls back upstairs to Sakura, "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes so be ready by then! And I want to hear about your day."

"Alright!" Sakura yells downstairs.

She goes back to her room and plops onto her bed. _'…yeah…today was a great day.'_

**A/N:** geez. Hiro seems nice to Sakura. I wish someone would compliment my name. J/k. hopefully Sakura won't become all obsessive. But she doesn't know too much about him. But too tell all my readers, Hiro is a really nice guy. That's about all I can really say to sum things up. Hm. Doesn't really sum things up does it? Okay, but I hope you liked this chapter even though there weren't too many things involved in this chapter. Please review and I'll see you in chapter five of Only You. Until then, Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** thank you for coming back. Thank you so much for coming back to read chapter 5 of Only You. Please read and review. Things aren't heating up yet. But it's getting there. I can't wait to see what happens next. So please read and review. But best of all enjoy! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Oh yeah. And I'm going to be skipping around. So there might be times where a week goes by. I'm doing this to make things be a bit faster. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy! and sorry that it took so long for me to update. i don't have internet on my comp yet.

**Summary of last chapter: **Sakura might be in a big crush with someone new. Hiro Kusanagi. He seems nice. So who wouldn't like him? He's cute, nice, charming. Problem? Yes! Major problem…maybe you'll find out why…

Only You

Chapter 5

**Two months later**

At the bus stop, Eriol is always the first one there. Then there would be Tomoyo. Syaoran would be third, and Sakura would usually get there last. Today it was cold and a little bit of wind could be felt. It has been nearly two months now and everything is getting along great. They made some new friends, a few who took the bus with Sakura and everyone else. Their new friends, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki approach Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol saying hi. They talk about homework and help on their homework and other stuff. Everyone is in a circle and since Sakura's back wasn't turned away from the other waiting students at the stop, she takes a look around and sees someone. (**A/N:** now I wonder who that is? evil lookj/k) Right where she had stopped looking was Hiro with a bunch of his friends. Since he was facing Sakura's way, she was about to wave when the bus came. So they all get on the bus.

This time Syaoran sat with Eriol. (**A/N:** oh how horrible! Lol.) Sakura and Tomoyo sit right in front of them. But Syaoran and Eriol don't know it.

"Oh sorry. Was this seat reserved?" Eriol asks Syaoran.

Syaoran gives Eriol and annoyed look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Complete silence. The bus starts to drive off towards the school.

"You still like her don't you?" Eriol asks all of a sudden.

"What! What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"Nothing." Eriol sighs.

"I don't know why you're asking, but Sakura and I are just friends. " Syaoran says really annoyed.

"You sure about that?" Eriol asks.

"Quit trying to be sneaky. Because you suck at it. She's just a friend. And besides I like…someone else."

"Oh? Really?" Eriol says sounding surprised, shocked, and interested at the same time.

"Uh. Yeah. And I'm not telling you."

"Right… But tell me this then, do you have any classes with this 'mystery girl?'"

"Uh…" Syaoran stalls and hesitates for a while, "I have her for some of my classes…"

Tomoyo and Sakura get up from their seat and sit on their knees as they turn around to face Syaoran and Eriol.

"Aw. You'll tell us right?" The girls both say simultaneously.

"No!" Syaoran proclaims, ending the subject right then and there.

"Aw…" The girls both sit down again laughing. Eriol just keeps quiet the whole ride, but inside, he's really laughing like crazy.

'_Syaoran likes someone? I wonder who it is?'_

"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo whispers so quietly that only she and Tomoyo can hear each other.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say that you liked Syaoran?"

"When did I say that?"

"I don't remember. But I do remember you telling me. What are you going to do since he likes someone already?"

"I don't know…" Sakura's voice wanders off. "Wait! What makes you think that I like him? Tomoyo. That was 6th grade. Three years ago. What makes you think that I still like him. Don't you remember, he told me once, and I told him that he was just a friend. A friend. Got that? That's it. End of conversation."

"Okay…" Tomoyo says slowly. _'Then why are you so flustered about this conversation anyways?'_

They stay quiet the rest of the way to school.

It was true that Sakura and Syaoran hung out with each other at school with each other. But that didn't mean they liked each other. They were friends; friends helped each other out. Right? So what if they spent a lot of time with each other and sitting next to each other on the bus. That didn't mean anything right? Questions like that bugged Sakura and Syaoran the whole day at school. Thanks to all that pondering, school seemed to go by a lot quicker. Sakura still of course, had a big crush on Hiro. He would always help her out if she needed any help. All she had to do was ask. He told her lots of things about himself and he listened to whatever Sakura had to say. So they became good friends.

The best day of the school day was at the end! Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki would wait for the bus together. Today when the bus came, they all sat together except for Sakura. She had gotten in late and had to sit all the way in the front. A girl with long black hair and red eyes gets onto the bus and sits next to Sakura. At first she wonders why Sakura wasn't sitting with the rest of her friends. So she asks her.

"Oh. I'm not mad at them. There's just no more room back there. Besides I don't mind sitting in the front."

They talk to each other for a while, but then the bus makes it to the first stop and the girl says bye. Sakura sits there by herself watching the students who need to get off leave. Then the bus starts up again. There weren't too many students left on the bus and Tomoyo and everyone else was talking about school. Then out of no where Naoko yells out, "Sakura Kinomoto is Syaoran's girlfriend!" Right then Sakura turns around. They don't see her but Sakura notices that Syaoran was pretty embarrassed because he wasn't looking up or smiling. He was looking down wishing that he wasn't sitting where he was, and he was turning red. The bus stops and they all get off. First Sakura who was really confused. Then Syaoran, who is really embarrassed, he just walks by Sakura saying a quick bye as he hurriedly walks down his street. Tomoyo and Eriol are by themselves walking towards Sakura.

"Where's Syaoran?" Asks Eriol.

"He just went home. I guess he really had to get home. Too much homework I guess. And he wants to hurry and finish it." Sakura answers and guess.

Tomoyo and Eriol sigh.

"Oh yeah. What were you guys talking about on the bus? I heard my name. You guys weren't talking about me were you?"

"Nothing bad if that's what you mean."

"So you were talking about me?"

"Uh…kind of…but again. Nothing bad!" Tomoyo quickly says.

Sakura sighs. "Okay. Whatever you say. I trust you guys. But if I find out that you're talking trash about me…I'll…I'll…hm…I don't know what I'd do." She starts to laugh.

Tomoyo and Eriol laugh along with her. "Sakura. We'd never talk trash about you." Tomoyo reassures.

"Yeah. You're our friend. I'd kill myself before I was mean to you." Eriol adds.

"Aw. Thanks. But don't go killing yourselves." Sakura smiles. They all smile and leave to go home.

**Syaoran's house**

Syaoran reaches his house and goes into his room.

"I cannot believe they said that."

Syaoran sighs heavily. He covers his face with one of his hands. Removing it, he sighs again. He walks towards his window and sees Sakura walking by. She stops and looks at his house. Sakura sees Syaoran looking out the window and smiles. Then she continues to walk again. Syaoran smiles then walks to his desk.

'_Sakura…'_ He pauses. _'…no way that would ever happen.'_ He opens his door and walks downstairs.

**A/N:** what? What would never happen? Ah! Yeah. I'm stopping right there. But no! I wanna know what it was that would never happen. Any idea? Okay. Well. Seems like some other people think Syaoran and Sakura like each other. But that can't happen! I mean Syaoran says that he likes someone else. And Sakura has a thing for Hiro. So…yeah…hmm. I'm getting stumped. But I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that I had to skip so much. I mean two months already. I'm going to skip around. That way things don't take too long. But I hope you liked this chapter. Please remember to review. I'll see you in chapter 6 of Only You. Until then…bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **welcome back! This is chapter 6 of Only You. Wow chapter 6…didn't think I'd get that far…sigh anyways. Thanks for coming back. Please enjoy this chapter and review at the end. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Wow. Things are getting confusing. Are they? Hmm…I don't really know. But things are getting complicated. Who likes who? Keep reading to find out what happens next. Enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

**Summary of last chapter:** Some people are starting to think that Syaoran and Sakura like each other. They're just friends right? And besides Syaoran says that he likes someone else. Who might that be? He says that he has her in almost every class…And Sakura does still have an eye on Hiro. It seems like she likes him a lot. But is he really worth it? Who knows? After being embarrassed on the bus by saying that Sakura was Syaoran's girlfriend. He pretty much left without saying good-bye. Hopefully he's okay. And Sakura might find something out that she doesn't want to know.

* * *

Only You

Chapter 6

It's been about two weeks since the bus outburst, but everything seemed to be fine now. School turned out to be the same thing over again, and everything calmed down. There were no more "Sakura likes Syaoran" or "Syaoran likes Sakura," quotes anymore. Exams were coming up and so everyone was cramming for the up coming tests. Because testing was coming soon, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran would study with each other during breaks and weekends. The testing began a week just before winter break. So the day finally came and they took tests all day long, but school seemed to wiz by and the four friends were waiting for the bus after school.

"Aw. I just know that I failed geometry!" Sakura complains.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol all try to encourage her. Sakura wasn't the only one who thought that she failed math, they all did. The geometry exam was really hard…in fact all their tests were pretty hard!

"But just think on the bright side. At least we'll have a week off to relax." Tomoyo smiles trying to be positive.

They all nod their heads. The bus comes and they all get on. Sakura sits with Syaoran, Tomoyo sits with Eriol.

"Are you planning to do anything for your winter break?" Sakura asks Syaoran.

"Not really. We're just going to celebrate Christmas and the New Year, but that's about it. What about you?"

"We're going to celebrate Christmas and the New Year too. But we're not doing much…Oh yeah!"

Sakura digs through her backpack. Syaoran just stares at her and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Here!"

Sakura gives Syaoran a little box. "It's nothing special. I didn't have a lot of money at the time, so it's not much."

Syaoran looks at the little box. "But you can't open it until you get home!" Sakura warns.

"Okay. I won't. Oh geez. I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting something back anyways. So it's okay."

The bus stops at the first stop and students get off. The bus starts again and then stops at the last stop. They all get off. Sakura looks to see if Hiro had gotten on, but he didn't. Sakura sighs.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asks.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Sakura smiles.

Tomoyo and Eriol wave good-bye to Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran walk home together. They reach Syaoran's house and say bye. Syaoran goes into his house, and Sakura starts to walk home.

Sakura sighs. "He didn't get on the bus." She sighs again and then shrugs it off. She reaches her house and opens the door and goes inside.

Syaoran goes into his room and remembers the little box. He opens the box and it's full of little Hershey's Kisses. At the bottom of the box it says, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!" Syaoran smiles and then starts to eat the little chocolates.

**After winter break**

School began again and everyone dreaded going back to school. But the next two months of school were going to be the hardest months Sakura and Syaoran would have. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone on vacation and wouldn't be coming back for another two weeks, so Sakura and Syaoran were by themselves.

Sakura was walking out to lunch with Chiharu after leaving English. Chiharu said, "Oh hey. Sakura. I heard that Syaoran really likes you and that he wants to go out with you."

Sakura looks at Chiharu. "You're joking right?"

"No way. I mean you want to go out with him right? I mean it's obvious that you like him."

"I don't like him Chiharu. We're just friends."

"Uh-huh. But that's not what I heard."

"Chiharu!" Sakura yells.

"Sorry. Sorry. But really I heard it from some other people in our Biology class."

Sakura is silent. "I've gotta go."

Sakura walks off and Chiharu stands there dumb-stricken.

Sakura walks slowly and without looking bumps into a girl.

"Sorry." They both say at the same time.

Sakura looks and sees that the girl was the girl with black hair and red eyes who had sat with her on the bus.

"Oh. I'm really sorry." Sakura apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going. By the way, my name's Meiling Rei."

"My name's Sakura Kinomoto."

They shake hands. Then Meiling says, "Oh I think I have you for Biology!"

"Really?"

Meiling nods her head. "Don't you sit next to Syaoran?"

"Syaoran? You know him?"

Meiling nods her head again. "Yeah. I have him for all of my classes except first period. He's a really nice guy."

"Oh I see. Yeah, he's nice."

Meiling looks at her watch. "Oh. I've gotta be going. There's a meeting I've got to go to. Bye. It was nice meeting you Sakura. I'll see you in Bio."

"Yeah. Bye Meiling."

Meling runs off to a building and Sakura stands there by herself.

'_She has Syaoran in every class besides first period? So would that mean that…'_ Sakura shakes her head not finishing her thought and sighs and walks off to get something to eat.

* * *

**A/N:** Meiling? And she has Syaoran in every class? Oh my. Is this the girl Syaoran was talking about? Oh geez. Sakura seems a bit bothered by this. Hmm…okay. But I'm not going to say much. Please review and I'll see you in chapter 7 of Only You. These next few months in the fanfic are going to be tough on both Sakura and Syaoran…until then. Ja! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 7! Wow I made it so far! Thank you readers! I really want to thank u guys for your support! Okay. So chapter 7 is now up! celebrating wow. And things are getting even better! Things are going to heat up. And the drama will happen! My oh my. Enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

* * *

**Summary of last chapter: **not too much. Except that Sakura seems to think she knows who Syaoran likes! O my gosh! Meiling Rei. That seems to be the one Syaoran likes. He has her for every class…and Sakura seems disturbed by this. Hmm…why is that?

* * *

Only You

Chapter 7

'_Meling Rei…that's got to be who Syaoran likes.' _Sakura thinks to herself as she skips lunch and heads to her fifth period class. On her way to class, she bumps into someone.

"Oh. Sorry." Sakura apologizes not knowing who she bumped into.

"S'okay."

Sakura recognizes the voice and looks up to see Syaoran.

"Oh. Syaoran! I'm sorry."

Syaoran smiles at Sakura. "I said it was okay. Don't worry about it. Were you going to class?"

Sakura nods her head.

"You must really love Japanese class. You still have 40 minutes before lunch is over. (**A/N:** they have 55 minute lunches).

Sakura smiles a small smile and sighs. Syaoran asks, "You okay?"

Sakura looks at him. "Yeah I'm okay." She nods her head.

"Did you want to get something to eat?"

Sakura shakes her head. "That's all right. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nods her head again. Syaoran lets out his breathe. "If you say so." He starts to walk away, but then he stops. He turns his head and faces Sakura. "Do you want to come? I know you're not going to do anything in class."

Sakura hesitates while Syaoran waits for an answer.

"Okay." Sakura smiles and nods her head.

She catches up with Syaoran.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asks Syaoran.

"You'll see."

They walk into a building and go up a flight of stairs. Syaoran opens the door and Sakura finds out that they were on the roof. Sakura goes over to the gate and looks down at the school grounds.

"Nice view. Don't you think?" Syaoran asks as he sits down on the ground.

"Yeah. It's a really good view of the campus. Do you eat lunch here by yourself? Is that why we never see you at lunch?" Sakura asks turning around to sit with him.

"Kind of. I come and eat here whenever I need the time to think about things. Or I'm usually in class doing homework. Sorry that I don't come and eat with you guys."

"I see. It's okay. But wow. You must really be able to think about a lot of things up here." Sakura exclaims.

Syaoran laughs. "Not all the time. Some times I just come up here to relax. And sometimes I fall asleep."

He starts to laugh. Sakura laughs as well. Syaoran takes out a lunch box and opens it.

"Here." Syaoran hands Sakura chopsticks. Sakura looks at the chopsticks, not touching them at all. Syaoran decides to take her hand. Sakura feels a shock go throughout her body and she starts to tense up a bit. He places the chopsticks in her hands.

"I know you said you weren't hungry. But I know you are. You shouldn't starve yourself. You don't need to be one of those girls who think they're not pretty but really are."

Sakura takes the chopsticks. "I'm not starving myself. I just have a lot of things to think about. And about that pretty thing. If you think that I'm pretty, then that's a lie. I'm not."

Syaoran shakes his head. "Believe what you want, but you shouldn't doubt yourself."

Sakura smiles then realizes that if she had the chopsticks, how would Syaoran be able to eat?

"Oh. And don't worry. I have an extra pair of chopsticks."

Sakura has a puzzled look on her face. "Mom packed an extra one."

"Oh. I see."

As one person talked, the other person would eat and listen. They did this until Syaoran looked at his watch and said, "We should be going. If we leave now, we'll make it to class right when the bell rings."

"Okay."

Sakura and Syaoran throw away the chopsticks and she helps pack the lunch box up.

"You're really lucky that your mom packs you lunch."

"Yeah. I guess I am. But she doesn't do it all the time, and then there are times when she packs me too much. I'm kind of old to be having lunch boxes. But I am grateful that she'd take the time just to make me something to eat."

"That's good. At least you enjoy it."

"Yeah. But sometimes…she isn't so great at cooking." Syaoran smiles.

Sakura smiles too and laughs a bit.

They head downstairs and out the building departing on their own ways as they walk to their classes.

Sakura makes it to Biology and walks to her desk and sits down. Syaoran and Meiling walk into the classroom together chatting happily. Sakura sees them and she starts to feel a sinking feeling inside of her. Meiling goes to sit with her friends and Syaoran goes and sits next to Sakura.

'_Why did I feel like that just now when I saw those two together… ?'_ Sakura wonders to herself.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asks.

"Hmm? Oh. Hi Syaoran." Sakura says snapping out of thought.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…And thanks Syaoran."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up. And for giving me something to eat." Sakura smiles.

"No problem." Syaoran smiles back.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Meiling…is it true that you have her for every single class besides first period?"

"Yeah I do. Why that question all of a sudden?"

"I met her today. So I was just wondering. That's all."

"Um…Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

Sakura shakes her head. "Nothing. Never mind."

Syaoran was about to say something to Sakura but just then, the teacher came in and class had to begin.

**

* * *

A/N: **aw. How sweet. The way they spent lunch together. The perfect scene…kind of. Well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sakura is having a weird feeling right now. Seems like something big is bothering her. Hmm…things are definitely heating up. Things are going to get really bad in the next chapter! The next chapter is where things are going to get really bad! AH! Emotions will rise and complete chaos will happen! OH NO! So if you want to know what happens next, keep reading. I'll see you in chapter 8! Until then! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: wow. Chapter 8. This chapter is where all the bad stuff happens! (muahaha) Why now? I don't know. It's just going to happen. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. so please read and review! Thank you for coming back and reading this chapter. and sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Enjoy!

* * *

Summary of last chapter: Sakura is bothered by something, but doesn't know what it is. But it definitely has something to do with Syaoran and Meiling. Things will only get worse in this chapter…

* * *

Only You  
Chapter 8

After class, Sakura and Syaoran walked to their lockers, but not together like they always did. Sakura had something bugging her and she really didn't want to be with Syaoran at that moment…and she was really hoping that she wouldn't meet…

"Syaoran!" A voice behind them yells out cheerily.

The two turn around and see Meiling running towards them.

"Hi Sakura." Meiling says facing Sakura, giving her a slight bow.

"Hi." Sakura just says simply.

Meiling smiles then turns to Syaoran. "Syaoran did we have any homework for our classes"

"Yeah we did." Wondering why she would ask this because she always wrote down the homework. Then remembering that she had been taken out of class for club reason, Syaoran starts to tell Meiling the homework and some other things that happened in class. Sakura just silently goes off to her locker to get her materials. Sakura opens her locker and takes the books that she needs out of her locker. Syaoran goes to open his locker, while Meiling continues to talk to him. Sakura hears them both laughing together. Instead of Sakura closing her locker quietly like she usually did, she slammed her locker shut with a loud BANG! Startling herself and Syaoran and Meiling that they stop talking and look at Sakura.

"Uh…sorry about that. My hand slipped." Sakura quickly gets up and walks out of the building as fast as she can.

"Is she okay?" Meiling asks in a puzzled tone of voice.

"I…don't know." Syaoran says also feeling puzzled as to what Sakura had just done. "I'm going to go meet up with her. I'll see you tomorrow Meiling. Have fun at your club meeting."

"Yeah. Okay." She waves good-bye and Syaoran waves back as he closes his locker.

Syaoran leaves the building but can't find Sakura. He looks for her for a while then just goes to the bus stop, and sees that the bus was already there. Syaoran quickly gets on and the finds that Sakura is already on the bus. He goes and sits next to her, asking her if she's okay.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Sakura replies without looking at him.

After all the students had sat down in their seats, they started to leave.

The bus arrives at the second stop and Sakura and Syaoran get off. Rain clouds were beginning to form in the sky. Sakura starts to walk off without waiting for Syaoran. Syaoran catches up to Sakura and asks, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura suddenly stops walking. With the sudden stop Syaoran almost bumps into Sakura. Fuming that Syaoran was bugging her so badly about whether she was okay. She turns around quickly and looks at Syaoran then says loudly, "I SAID I WAS FINE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT!" Startled by what she just did, she covers her mouth with her hands.

"What is you problem?" Syaoran says to her in a sharp, ticked off tone of voice.

"It's nothing." Sakura replies sharply, turing around again.

Sakura starts to walk off when Syaoran grabs her arm. She stops but doesn't turn around.

"Sakura. I know something is wrong. You can't fool me that easily, I've known you too long to know when something is bugging you."

Silence…

"Sakura." Syaoran says more sharply.

He was starting to lose his patience. Here he was trying to help out his best friend, the girl he really cared for. And she wouldn't say anything to him that was bothering her.

"You wan to know what my problem is?" Sakura asks still not looking at Syaoran.

"That would be nice." Syaoran simply says.

Sakura hesitates for a while, then lets out a big sigh. "Sorry. But I can't tell you."

After another sigh she turns around and looks Syaoran right in the eyes.  
"If I told you not to talk to me anymore, would you do it?" Sakura asks.

Syaoran had no idea what was the point of that question, not to mention that he was totally losing patience with her again. "Its one thing if you don't want to tell me what's wrong. But do you have to ask me something like that. Do you want me to stop talking to you? Is that what you want? Do I annoy you that much?"

Sakura, surprised at what Syaoran was asking, says, "You don't annoy me. But I really can't stand the fact that everyone makes fun of me."

Puzzled at that last statement, he asks, "What makes you think everyone makes fun of you."

"Because everyone is always saying I like you, or that you like me. I don't like it when people say things that aren't true and make it into a game or a joke. I know there are some people on the bus who talk about me behind my back about that sort of thing."

"Why do you even listen to them anyways? They don't know anything. You know you're not the only one they say that to, you know. You think that they don't do that to me too? But I don't listen to them because what they say is kinda dumb."

Sakura had completely flared out. "Oh! So now you think I'm dumb. That I'm a joke! That I'm not good enough for you or anyone else. Is that what you're saying."

Also flaring out he yells, "I'm not saying that you're dumb or not good enough, or that you're a joke. Why do you listen to them anyways? Do you have to be like this?" After a pause he adds, "You know what, you take things too seriously, you know that? You need to just take a joke every once in a while. Or at least ignore some things."

"Well, unlike you, at least I take things seriously. Sometimes you think everything is a joke." Sakura says stubbornly.

"I do not!" Syaoran complains back. After a pause and silence he adds angrily, "Fine! You want ananswer to your question? I won't talk to you anymore. Happy? If you don't want me to talk to you so badly, then I won't. I could care less. Besides, I don't like associating with girls who are so self-centered."

Sakura had started to tear up, noticing, he adds, "or cry babies."

And with that, he pushes past her, stomping off in anger. Sakura stumbles at bit because of the sudden push, and turns around quickly and sees Syaoran already leaving. He was only a yard or two ahead of her. She could have said something to stop him and to apologize for the sudden outbreak. Inside, she really wanted to say something, but when she opened her mouth, nothing would come out. So she just kept quiet and watched Syaoran become smaller and smaller as he walked further and further away form her. The storm clouds had finished gathering and rain was starting to fall.

"Syaoran…you jerk…" She says out loud.

Feeling completely hopeless, stupid, and pathetic, she sits down on the curb and sits with her face on her lap crying her eyes out as the rain softly falls on her…

"I'm so sorry…Syaoran…I…"

* * *

A/N: well, that my friends is NOT the end of the story! YAY!

No way would I ever end the story there! Haha. I'd be a horrible writer for doing that…poor Sakura and Syaoran. Sorry if there wasn't too much in the argument, I'm not too good with details. Now what will Sakura and Syaoran do? Their friendship looks like it's completely gone down the drain. NOOOOOO! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope u come back. Review! I'll see you again in chapter 9 of Only You. Until then! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for coming back! Really appreciate it! Well this is chapter 9 of Only You! Yay! Well in this chapter…I don't really know if much will happen, but I still hope you'll enjoy it! And I know. I made Syaoran a real jerk in the last chapter…oh well. Things will recover…I think… ? well hope u enjoy reading this chapter! READ AND REVIEW please, and thanks in advance. Again sorry if there are **_any_** grammatical errors!

* * *

**Summary or last chapter:** Sakura and Syaoran have just faught with each other! Seems like things aren't going to be going well for the two. Syaoran just pushed past her and left her out in the rain…will things get better? Hopefully. Cuz Tomoyo and Eriol are coming to the rescue! (or hopefully to the rescue…)

* * *

Only You

Chapter 9

Sakura walks home and enters her house, completely soaked. Fujitaka sees Sakura and runs over to her with a towel.

"Sakura. Are you alright?" Fujitaka asks as he wipe Sakura's face with the towel.

Sakura looks at her dad and forces a smile. Slowly nodding she says, "Yeah…I'm fine. Just wet."

Her dad just looks at her, in a way knowing that she's lying.

"Well. Go up and change then come back downstairs. Dinner is almost done." Fujitaka smiles.

Sakura looks at her dad with sad eyes. Fujitaka's smile disappears and suggests, "Or if you want. You can stay upstairs. I'll just bring your dinner to you."

"That's okay. I'll come down." She heads towards the stairs. "Thanks dad."

Toya walks in through the front door almost hitting his dad.

"Dad! Sorry. I didn't see you there." Toya apologizes.

Fujitaka turns around. "Toya. Welcome home. Get cleaned up. Dinner is almost done." He smiles and heads back into the kitchen.

**After Dinner**

After finishing the dishes Sakura says good night to her dad and brother.

"You think she's okay?" Toya asks.

"I don't think so. But I'm sure things will get better."

"Hopefully." Toya says as he stacks up the plates and puts them back in the cabinet.

As Sakura enters her room, she sees her phone on her desk. She picks up her phone and looks at it. She flipped through the phone book and saw Syaoran's number. She dials it and waits.

Syaoran is laying on his bed when his phone goes off. He picks it up off his desk and sees that the number is Sakura's. He is about to flip the phone and accept the call, but then he just puts the phone back on his desk and leaves it alone.

Sakura hears the voicemail and hangs up. _'I guess he really is mad at me…'_ She heaves out a heavy sigh and then decides to go to sleep. _'At least Tomoyo and Eriol are coming back tomorrow.'_

**The next day**

Sakura walks to the bus stop…alone. She reaches the stop and sees Syaoran with Meiling and some other classmates. Sakura sees, but ignores them.

"Sakura!" Says a happy voice.

Sakura looks and sees Eriol walking towards her direction, but sees Tomoyo running towards her. Tomoyo runs up to Sakura and gives her a hug. "Aw. I miss you so much during the trip."

Sakura smiles happy to see her friends. "I missed you guys too. How was the trip anyways?"

"It was pretty fun." Eriol says. Tomoyo nodding.

"You should have gone with us!" Tomoyo smiles. Realizing that Syaoran wasn't with Sakura she asks, "Where's Syaoran?"

Sakura simply says, "No idea."

Eriol looks around for a while and sees Syaoran with Meiling. "There he is."

Syaoran makes eye contact with Tomoyo and Eriol as they wave to him. He waves back with a smile.

The bus comes and they all get in. Tomoyo sits with Eriol, Sakura across from them. As Syaoran enters the bus, he walks past the seat where Sakura is sitting. Instead, he sits next to Meiling. Tomoyo looks at Eriol. Eriol shrugs and gives her a I have no idea what's going on look. Tomoyo leans over towards Sakura and asks if something was wrong.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." Sakura simply says.

Tomoyo leans back and looks at Eriol. "Something's wrong. I know it." Tomoyo whispers.

Leaning towards Tomoyo he whispers back. "I know."

Then someone asks Sakura, "Can I sit here?"

Sakura looks up and sees Hiro smiling at her, and also panting.

"Yeah." She smiles back. "Are you okay?" She asks as Hiro plops himself on the seat. He looks at her and answers, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just ran the whole way over here. Almost missed the bus."

"Oh."

"You know, I haven't talked to you in a while. What have you been up to?" Hiro asks as he puts his backpack on the floor and unzips it, taking out his geometry homework.

"Oh no!" Sakura says looking at the homework.

"Something wrong?" Hiro asks, taking out his pencil.

"I didn't do my math homework." Sakura says leaning her head on the window.

"Oh…were you busy yesterday?"

"Kind of. I went to bed early yesterday." Sakura says quickly getting out her homework.

She looks at the problems and is immediately lost. Hiro however, seemed to know what he was doing. The bus reaches the school and Sakura's paper was still blank. Hiro looks at her paper as he starts to pack up.

"Do you want some help?" He asks.

"That'd be great…but I have it first period…"

Hiro looks at his watch and they still had about 45minutes left. Sakura starts to put her homework away when Hiro stops her.

"We still have some time left. 45 minutes to be exact. If you work on it now, you might be able to finish it."

"I might be able to…but you see, I'm not exactly good at math…" Sakura admits.

Almost everyone had gotten off the bus. So he stands up and says, "I'll help you. I'm not great at geometry, but I'd be glad to help you."

Sakura smiles. "Sure." Quickly grabbing her things they get off the bus. Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for her.

"Hi Hiro." They both say.

"Hey. How was your trip?" Hiro asks. Looking at his watch again he quickly says, "Uh. Sorry you guys. Can you tell me later? Sakura?"

Sakura nods and quickly explains to Eriol and Tomoyo that they were going to the library so she could finish her homework. "Do you guys want to come?"

Eriol replies, "That's okay. We need to find out what we missed." Tomoyo nods.

"Okay. See you guys later." Hiro and Sakura say simultaneously. They look at each other and smile as they quickly walk off.

"You don't think they're going out do you?" Tomoyo wonders.

"Who knows…we've missed so much." Eriol says.

"I know…I wonder what happened while we were gone…"

Tomoyo and Eriol enter the school and get readmit slips and go to their classes to they can find out what they're missing.

**At the Library**

Hiro and Sakura sits down and get to work. Hiro started explain to Sakura immediately. Sakura starting to feel lost stops him and he slows down. Slowly, and together, he helps her out. With about 10 minutes left, they had finished. (**A/N:** that was fast huh? Not good at geometry…shakes head --)

"Wow. Thanks so much Hiro." Sakura says with a sigh of relief. "I have no idea what I would have done."

Hiro smiles. "No problem. Glad I could help out."

"Again. Thanks so much. I've got to pay you back for your help." Sakura smiles and gives Hiro a thank you soooooo much hug.

Just then, Syaoran walks into the Library and sees her hugging him…

* * *

**A/N:** hahahahahahaha. (evil laugh) j/k. j/k. okay. Stopping there. Hope u enjoyed this chapter! Haha. Can't wait til the next chappie! And yay! This chapter took forever for me to finish! OOOooo…Sakura and Hiro…hahaha. And Syaoran…walking in…oooo. I wonder if anything will happen? Maybe he'll react angrily? Or maybe he'll just ignore it? Who knows! Haha. Well thanks for reading this chapter! REVIEW please! Well hope u enjoyed this chapter! See you in chapter 10 of Only You! Until then! bb.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **WOW! I haven't updated in a very long time. Sorry about that! I've been busy with skool and stuff so I couldn't make enough time for my fanfics. But school's almost over and so I'll be able to update more! Yay! Well, thanks for coming back to Only You! I really appreciate it! well yeah this is chapter 10. Wow. Ten. Didn't think it'd go that far. Haha. Anyways yeah.so I'm not going to say much except: enjoy this chapter and read and review! Thanks! And oh yeah! The first sentence is from the last chapter!

* * *

**Summary of last chapter**: Sakura and Hiro were in the library. He was helping her with her math homework. So anyways, she thanks him by giving him a hug. But at that time, Syaoran comes in and sees them…or does he?

* * *

Only You  
Chapter 10

Just then, Syaoran walks into the Library and sees her hugging him…

(**A/N: **just kidding!) Actually, he was just about to see them when all of a sudden, Meiling came into the library and blocked his view of seeing Sakura and Hiro. The bell rings and Sakura and Hiro break out of the hug and start to pack up their stuff. Syaoran and Meiling had already left by the time Sakura and Hiro exited the library.

"I guess I'll see you in Japanese class then." Hiro says smiling at Sakura.

She blushes a bit as he smiles at her, and nods her head. "Yeah. See you later."

Hiro turns around and walks backwards and says to Sakura, "Hey if you're not busy during lunch how about we have lunch with each other?"

Sakura hesitates for a while but then replies, "Sure! Where'd you like to meet?"

"How about you just meet me in the courtyard. Is that alright?"

Sakura nods her head and Hiro waves bye and runs out of the room to his class. Sakura walks down the hall and around the corner and into her classroom. (**A/N:** aw. He has to run to his class…XP) As she takes her seat, she sees Syaoran sitting on the other side of the room with some other students. She just sighs and sits down. The teacher comes in and the school day begins.

**During lunch**

Sakura quickly leaves her third period class and quickly walks to the courtyard. When she reached the courtyard, it was empty. So Sakura sat down on a bench and waited for Hiro…

_Fifteen minutes later_

Sakura looked at her watch and saw that she'd been sitting on the bench for a while now. She sighs heavily and stands up to look over the wall to see if Hiro was coming. She saw many other people, but none of them was Hiro. She sighs again and starts to pick up her belongings. _'Maybe he forgot?'_ Sakura starts to leave the courtyard, only to bump into Hiro!

"Oh. Sorry!" Sakura stammers.

"No. It was my fault, I wasn't looking…oh…Sakura?" Hiro says looking at her face.

"Hiro!" Sakura says in a shocked tone.

Hiro quickly looks at his watch and then says, "Sorry. The teacher kept us in longer than we were supposed to. I'm really sorry about that. If I had known we'd stay in the class for so long I would have told you to come later instead of making you wait for fifteen minutes!"

"It's alright…" Sakura says slowly, smiling as well.

Hiro smiles back.

"So were did you want us to go?" Sakura asks.

"Well I wanted you to have lunch with me remember? So just follow me, I'll take you there." Hiro replies, as Sakura nods.

As they climb up a couple of stairs, Hiro and Sakura talked the whole way. Then Hiro opened a door and they were outside again. Sakura hadn't noticed where they were going, but when they stepped outside, she saw that they were on top of a building. (**A/N:** which is the building Sakura and Syaoran had lunch remember?) Hiro and Sakura sit down near the gate. Taking a lunch box out of his backpack, he sets it up between Sakura and himself. They start talking to each other about things like school, hobbies, and other things, while eating. Hiro puts his chopsticks down, stands up leaning on the gate, just slightly, and looks down on the campus. Sakura looks at Hiro and puts her chopsticks down as well. Standing up she asks, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Hiro simply says not looking at her.

Sakura sighs and decides to stand near Hiro. "What are you looking at?"

This time Hiro looks at her and replies, "Just the cherry blossom trees on the campus."

Sakura smiles at Hiro and looks at the trees as well. Turning away from the campus, she looks across the building roof and remembers the day that Syaoran and her had come up here for lunch. Sakura sighs. Hiro notices that her sigh had a hint of sadness in it, even though he had no idea what was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" He asks as he takes something out of his pocket.

Sakura slowly shakes her head. Turning around, she comes face to face with a pink, mini octopus. Letting out a little yelp, she staggers backwards a few steps. Hiro starts to laugh and later, Sakura joins in and starts to laugh as well.

"Here. Catch." Hiro says as he throws the octopus to her.

Sakura catches it hoping that she didn't squish it and finds out that it was a little keychain. "What's this?"

"Haha. A keychain obviously." Hiro says.

"I know that." Sakura says looking at the octopus in her hands.

"It's for you to keep if you want it."

Sakura giggles and nods her head. "Sure. I'll keep it. It's cute."

"Just like you…" Hiro says to himself.

"Hmm?" Sakura looks at him.

"Nothing. Hey we should probably finish up the lunch before it's time for class." Hiro suggests.

"Yeah."

They sit down again and pick up their chopsticks to eat.

"So…you're friends with Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol right?" Hiro asks.

Wincing at the name Syaoran, Sakura nods her head.

"You all seem to be really close."

"Well we were."

"Were?"

"Acutally, it's just me and Syaoran…" Sakura starts then stops, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry for asking."

Sakura shakes her head. "It's not your fault."

Hiro only sighs and tries to pick up a cooked octopus from the lunch box. At the same time, Sakura had tried to get the same octopus as well. With their chopsticks hitting each other, Hiro moves his chopsticks and allows Sakura to take it, but she wants Hiro to take it.

"It's your lunch after all. So you take it." Sakura says.

"That's alright. I can just make some more at home…but if you insist." Hiro says smiling as he picks the octopus with his chopsticks.

"Hey." Sakura was going to say something when her mouth was filled with the octopus.

"No talking with your mouth full." Hiro says laughing. "Now chew." Hiro says to her making a chewing motion with his mouth making Sakura giggle. After she had chewed it down she says, "You shouldn't make someone laugh when they're eating. They can choke."

"Sorry." Sakura starts laughing even more. Hiro smiles at her.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"What?"

Just then, the bell rings and they have to pick up their stuff and clean up. They walk down the stairs and walk to class together. Sadly, they had assigned seats so they didn't get to sit next to each other. Tomoyo comes in and takes her seat next to Sakura.

"Hey. Where were you during lunch?" Tomoyo asks.

"Sorry. I was…busy. And I didn't feel like having lunch." Sakura says slowly.

"Uh-huh…" Tomoyo says, not buying what Sakura had said.

Their teacher comes in and Sakura whispers to Tomoyo, "Okay. I'll tell you later."

Tomoyo nods smiling and Sakura looks over at Hiro. Making eye contact with him, he smiles at her and Sakura smiles back.

Class ends and the students walk out. By the time Sakura had packed up her things, Hiro had already left. Tomoyo and Sakura walk out of the classroom together. Tomoyo went in another direction waving bye to Sakura.

"You better tell me later what you did at lunch, 'kay?"

"Okay."

While walking, Sakura catches sight of Hiro and runs to catch up with Hiro to thank him for the lunch.

"It was no problem." Hiro answers.

Sakura smiles. "But I really mean it. Thanks. You really cheered me up today."

"So you were upset?" He asks.

Sakura stops walking.

"Sakura?" Hiro stops walking as well.

"Hmm? Oh no I wasn't upset. Just bothered by so many things. Hanging out with you made me feel like my troubles disappeared for a while. That's all. So thank you so much."

Hiro smiles. "I see. Glad I could help. I've got to go. My class is over here."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Hiro turns to walk off but turns back to Sakura.

"Hey. Tomorrow." Hiro starts.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura wonders.

"How about we have lunch again tomorrow?" Hiro asks. "You can bring Tomoyo and Eriol with you if you like. And Syaoran too if you want."

Sakura doesn't say anything after hearing about inviting Syaoran.

"Or not." Hiro quickly says remembering that she and Syaoran weren't having the best of times right now. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Hiro adds.

Shaking her head she says, "No. No. I'd love to have lunch with you. And I'll bring Tomoyo and Eriol with me as well."

Hiro smiles. "Sure. Meet me tomorrow at the courtyard again okay? I'll see you later. Don't be late!"

"Uh…" Sakura says remembering that he had been the one late today.

Realizing what she was thinking he said, "I meant for class. You better get a move on if you don't want to be late."

"OH! Okay bye Hiro!" Sakura says rushing off. "See you later!"

Hiro just smiles as Sakura tries to run through the crowd of students. Shaking his head he walks to his class. _'That Sakura's something else…'__

* * *

**A/N:** Something else? What's that supposed to mean? And I don't know why I chose an octopus keychain. I don't' even like seafood. Lmao. Anyways, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for making you all wait so long just to get a chapter that wasn't that long. Well I plan to speed things up in later chapters, and try to build more drama! Hehe. So thanks for reading this chapter and please REVIEW! Thanks again for reading and I hope you'll come back to read the next chapter! I'll see you in ch. 11 of Only you! Until then! (winks)_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **yay! welcome back to chapter 11 of Only You. thanks for coming back. well yeah, sorry that i didn't add Syaoran as much in the last chapter. i'm kinda focusing more on Sakura right now. but he'll appear in this chapter for sure! i just don't know how much exactly, cuz i can't tell you. but yeah. he'll be showing up more in future chapters later on. so thanks for coming back. really appreciate it, read and review at the end! Enjoy! and sorry for any grammatical errors!

* * *

Only You

Chapter eleven

After Biology, Sakura went to her locker to put some of her textbooks away. Her class had gotten out of class early and so she and some of the other students from her class were in the building. Sakura opened her locker and put her Biology book inside and took out her Geometry book. Then Sakura had to take a couple things out because she was having a hard time trying to find a reading book for English. _'I've got to organize my locker…'_

Just then, she heard a locker open up near her. Sakura looked up and to her right and saw Syaoran. He was taking out a couple of books and talking to one of his friends. Sakura looked back down and picked up her Geometry book. After shoving everything into the locker, she closed it. As she got up and turned around, she bumped into Syaoran's friend, with Syaoran standing next to him.

"Hey watch it!" Syaoran's friend said. He looked at Sakura and immediately said, "Oh, Sakura. Sorry. I didn't see you. Sorry about that what I said a few seconds ago."

Sakura looked at the guy. Syaoran had already walked out the door and was waiting for his friend outside. Sakura sighed and said, "It's alright. It's my fault really." Then Sakura quickly said, "You know my name?"

The guy looked at her kinda shocked. "You mean you don't know me?"

Sakura replied, "Well I know you're in Bio with me. Sorry, I never caught your name."

The guy let out a little laugh. "Well. I never introduced myself. My name's Ryou Zagawa. Nice to meet you." He smiled at Sakura, and Sakura smiled back.

Finally realizing that Syaoran wasn't there, Ryou said, "Well it was nice having this little chat with you. I hope I get to talk to you more. You know, I don't know why he makes such a big deal. You're really nice you know that. Well I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

Ryou left and Sakura was confused for a second. _'Who's he?'_ Realizing that she didn't have the reading book she had been looking for. Letting out a sigh, she opened her locker and started looking for it as quickly so that she wouldn't be late for the bus.

Ryou went out the door and Syaoran was there leaning on a wall.

"Took you long enough." Syaoran said.

Scratching his head, Ryou said, "Sorry. Got kinda side-tracked."

As they walked, Ryou said, "You know. I don't get why you make such a big deal about her all the time. She seems really nice."

"Do you have to bring this up now?" Syaoran said. He had an edgy tone in his voice, and Ryou knew that he had hit a nerve and dropped the subject.

Sakura finally found her book and closed her locker and rushed out of the building. Running to the front of the school, she checked the board to see if her bus was there, and it was. She quickly ran down the line of buses, hoping that her bus hadn't left yet. She found it and got on.

"You barely made it there. I was just about to leave." The bus driver said with a smile. Sakura smiled back and was able to find Tomoyo. Tomoyo waved to Sakura and hurriedly made her way to the empty seat near Tomoyo.

"What took you so long? You almost lost your seat!" Tomoyo said smiling as the bus engine came to life.

"Sorry. I couldn't find my reading book for English." Sakura said.

"I see." Tomoyo looked Sakura in the eye.

"What?" Sakura asked, feeling awkward.

"Well…aren't you going to tell me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tell you…oh yeah. That's right. About where I was at lunch right?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo leaned back on the seat. Sakura told everything to Tomoyo and having lunch with Hiro. After Sakura had finished telling Tomoyo said, "So you left me alone with Eriol and had lunch with Hiro."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo." Sakura said, feeling bad.

Then Tomoyo started laughing and said, "I was only joking." Giving her friend a smile, she added, "Seems like you had a lot of fun."

"I did!" Sakura admitted. Then remembering what Hiro had told her after class, she asked Tomoyo if she and Eriol wanted to come and have lunch with her and Hiro tomorrow.

"Is Syaoran coming along too?" Tomoyo asked.

"Actually…no…" Sakura said slowly.

"I see. Can you tell me why it is that you and Syaoran don't exactly talk to each other all of a sudden?" Tomoyo questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Sakura said quickly.

"Uh-huh." Tomoyo said not believing the response that was given to her.

"Can we drop that subject please? Anyways, do you want to come?" Sakura said changing the subject.

"I'll go for sure. I'll ask Eriol on the walk home and I'll call you when I get home, 'kay?" Tomoyo answered.

Sakura nodded.

Towards the back of the bus, Eriol had managed to get a seat with Syaoran. Of course, Syaoran didn't like the idea, but he didn't mind as much as he did in Junior High.

"Hey Syaoran. Tomoyo and I don't see you as much at school anymore. How's everything going?" Eriol asked.

"I've been busy." Syaoran simply said.

"Uh-huh."

Syaoran stared at Eriol getting the feeling that Eriol was trying get a certain answer out of him.

"So how are you and Sakura doing? It seems like you and Sakura haven't talked to each other since Tomoyo and I came back from our trip. Did something happen?" Eriol asked, making it seem like a mere conversation instead of actually trying to meddle.

'_I knew he was up to something…'_ Syaoran thought as turned to look out the window. "There's nothing wrong. I have no idea what you're thinking. I just need to find some other people to hang out with. So what if I don't hang out with her as often as I used to? The point of a new school is to meet new people."

"True, but…" Eriol was going to say something, but was cut off when Syaoran asked Eriol if that was his stop.

Eriol stopped and realized that the bus had stopped.

"Oh yeah." Eriol got up and said bye to Syaoran. Syaoran said bye back and Eriol got off the bus with Tomoyo waiting for him.

"What took you? I thought the I was going to walk home alone." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Sorry. Didn't notice that the bus had stopped."

Tomoyo giggled. "So, did Syaoran say anything at all about why he and Sakura aren't talking to each other?"

"Nope nothing."

"Sakura didn't say anything either." Tomoyo said letting out a sigh.

"So I guess our suspicions were right?" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo.

"Since when have we ever been wrong?" Tomoyo said smiling. Eriol smiled back.

Upon reaching the street they live on, Tomoyo remembered something. "Oh yeah! Sakura asked if you wanted to come and have lunch with her and Hiro."

"Hmm?" Eriol said raising an eyebrow. After giving it some thought, he nodded, "Sure. You're coming too right?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll come along too. Where is it?"

"Uh…Sakura told me that we should just go to the courtyard and that she'd meet us there along with Hiro." Tomoyo said trying to remember if that was right.

"Okay. So tomorrow?" Eriol asked just to make sure that he hadn't heard wrong.

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I guess I'll have to call Sakura and tell her you're coming."

They stopped in front of Tomoyo's house and said their good-byes. Eriol waited until Tomoyo went inside before he walked to the end of the street where his house was.

* * *

**A/N:** okay. Sorry if there wasn't much in this chapter! And I know it's weird that I added Syaoran's friend in it. But he might come in handy in later chapters. Who knows? But yay! Tomoyo and Eriol are coming to hav lunch with Sakura and Hiro! Yay! haha it seems like Tomoyo and Eriol are catching on to what is happening between Sakura and Syaoran. Will they actually be able to help? Or is they're meddling going to make things worse? Who knows! (except me! Jk. Even I don't know! Lol) well I'll see you again in chapter 12 of Only You! Until then! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey there! thanks for coming back. i'm so grateful. so this is chapter 12 of Only You. wow...i never thought that i would make it this far in writing. i thought it would be shorter lol. so yeah. Things will only get more difficult for Sakura in later chapters, ugh...the stress. speaking of stress, i hope i can finish writing this story soon...well let's get started! hope you enjoy this chapter! thanks, review when ur done! And ahhhh. Please don't hate me for this chapter! Especially if you're fan of Meiling…

* * *

**Summary of last chapter:** Hiro asked Sakura if she wanted to have lunch again and she said yes! But this time, Tomoyo and Eriol are allowed to come and have lunch with them. Tomoyo and Eriol have agreed and so they get to spend lunch with each other. but Tomoyo and Eriol get the feeling that something is wrong with Sakura and Syaoran and why they aren't talking to each other...

* * *

Only You  
Chapter Twelve

It was raining hard outside and Sakura walked to the bus station and saw Tomoyo and Eriol already there sharing an umbrella. Standing with them was none other than Syaoran who was holding a red umbrella. Sakura slowed down her pace and when Syaoran saw Sakura and her pink umbrella, he immediately told Tomoyo and Eriol that had to ask someone for help on homework and left before Sakura got there.

"I didn't think Syaoran would ever need help on homework." Tomoyo wondered.

"Good morning Tomoyo. Good morning Eriol." Sakura said with a smile.

"Good morning." Tomoyo and Eriol said while giving each other a 'Now I see why Syaoran just left suddenly' kind of look. (**A/N:** if there's even a look like that. Hehe)

"So…" Sakura said slowly kind of confused.

"Oh. Sorry Sakura that I didn't call you yesterday. I had a lot of homework and it took me all night to finish." Tomoyo said.

Eriol let out a cough, and Tomoyo elbowed him. Then she continued saying, "But Eriol said he'd come. Right Eriol?"

"Yeah. So we'll meet in the courtyard right?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know how we're going to have lunch outside if it's raining…" Sakura answered.

"So it's outside?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Anyway, who forgot their umbrella?" Sakura asked as she looked at the black umbrella that Tomoyo and Eriol were under.

"It's Eriol's umbrella. I didn't want to take mine out." Tomoyo said.

"She's so lazy." Eriol said joking around.

Tomoyo elbowed him again and Eriol apologized and said that he was kidding. Sakura just giggled.

"Hey. I think that's the bus." Eriol said as he saw headlights approaching.

The students started going into the bus, but the driver didn't leave because there weren't too many students who were there yet. Eriol and Tomoyo sat behind Sakura who was sitting alone. Syaoran got on the bus and sat two seats behind them with Meiling and a couple of his friends. A few more students came onto the bus and took a seat. The bus wasn't full yet, but the driver decided to leave otherwise they'd be late for school. The doors closed and the engine started. The bus started to leave, but stopped a second later. The doors opened again and Hiro and three other students, who had run to the bus entered the bus.

"You four are lucky." The bus driver said to them and smiling at them.

Hiro made eye contact with Sakura and smiled at her. She smiled back as he took a seat with her.

"You're completely soaked." Sakura said looking at Hiro.

"Not completely." Hiro said back.

"Where's your umbrella?" Tomoyo asked leaning over the seat.

"It's in my backpack. I didn't have time to take it out." Hiro answered.

Tomoyo sat back down once the bus started its engine again and started to move.

"You're such a liar." Eriol said to Tomoyo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tomoyo said looking out the window.

"'I was doing my homework all night?'" Eriol said trying to copy what Tomoyo had said to Sakura.

"Well I was…" Tomoyo tried to defend herself.

"I don't think talking on the phone counts as homework." Eriol said.

"What else was I supposed to say?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." Eriol said shrugging.

"You're so mean." Tomoyo said frowning.

Eriol smiled.

The bus made it to the school and all of the students got out. As Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Hiro got out of the bus, Hiro and Sakura walked slowly so that they were behind Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So how was your Geometry homework?" Hiro asked.

"It took me forever!" Sakura said. "But I got it finished." She finished saying with a smile.

At the entrance of the gates, Tomoyo and Eriol had stopped walking to wait for Sakura and Hiro.

"Hello Tomoyo. Hello Eriol." Hiro said to them.

"Hi Hiro." Tomoyo said happily.

"Hi." Eriol said.

"They said that they'd have lunch with us." Sakura said.

"I heard that it was outside." Eriol said.

"But it's raining…" Sakura said quietly.

"Well…the rain might lighten up by the time lunch comes around." Hiro thought.

"But it's raining so hard." Tomoyo whined.

"It'll lighten up. If not…then I guess we'd just have to have lunch indoors then." Hiro answered.

"Okay. So just meet up in the courtyard whether it's raining or not." Sakura said.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Hiro nodded. Just then, the warning bell rang and the four of them went to class.

**Lunch time**

Sakura got out of class and got her textbook for her next two classes and her umbrella out of her locker. She stepped out of the building and to her surprise, it had stopped raining and the sun was shining brightly.

"Hiro was right." Sakura smiled as she made her way to the courtyard.

As Sakura was about to walk into the courtyard, but she heard voices that sounded really familiar.

"I'm surprised it stopped raining." Said a female voice.

"Yeah. Interesting weather we're having. It was sunny a couple days ago." Replied a male voice.

Sakura thought that it was just a bunch of students, so she stopped and decided that she should just wait outside. Sakura slowly walked back a couple of steps and leaned against a wall quietly trying to keep from being seen, but was listening to what they were saying.

In the courtyard, Meiling was sitting on a bench as Syaoran walked around a bit.

"Hey Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…do you still like her?" Meiling asked.

"Like who?" Syaoran stopped and looked at her.

"You know who. You talk about her almost every time." Meiling said giggling at the end.

"I don't know what makes you think that because I talk about her would make me like her." Syaoran answered, a bit annoyed.

"So then…you don't like her?" Meiling asked.

"No." Syaoran answered plainly.

Meiling got up and walked over to Syaoran.

"Can I ask you something else?" Meiling asked.

Sakura continued to lean on the wall looking at the ground. _'I shouldn't be standing here listening to what other people are saying…Especially since I know Syaoran is in there…'_

"Sakura…hey…Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and saw Hiro stand there.

"You okay?" Hiro asked.

Sakura slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What are you doing standing here? Too many people in the courtyard?" Hiro smiled.

"…No…"

"Come on. We should take a seat and wait for Tomoyo and Eriol." Hiro said taking Sakura's hand.

Sakura flinched a little from the contact and looked up again, realizing that she was walking into the courtyard.

"Actually. I think we should just wait for them here. That way we can just go when they get here." Sakura said quickly.

Hiro stopped walking and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura. Are you sure you're okay?" Hiro said.

"I'm fine. Really." Sakura said.

"You seem really tired. I think we should sit inside, it might make you feel better." Hiro tried to reassure her.

"Uh…okay…" Sakura said.

As they entered the courtyard, Meiling was standing right in front of Syaoran. Right at the entrance, Hiro and Sakura walked in and saw as Meiling leaned towards Syaoran and kissed him. Hiro and Sakura saw what was happening and immediately stopped in their tracks…

* * *

**A/N:** ahhhhhhhhhh! Please don't flame or hate me! I don't know why I decided to do that…so please don't' hate me for my decision. I feel so bad for making Sakura have to see that…oh wow…betcha weren't expecting that! I'm so evil…j/k. I'm stopping here and that's final! I hope you didn't totally despise this chapter…so please review! Aw…poor Sakura! Tune in to chapter 13 of Only You to find out what happens next. Until then…bye! 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** This is chapter thirteen of Only You! Glad you could make it back! Well…so much has been happening. And I'm sooo stuck on writer's block for this and my other fanfics. But I'm trying to update as soon as possible. So if it takes me long to update, forgive me. Anyway, I'm hoping that anyone of you don't hate me for what I did in the last chapter. So yeah…let's begin shall we?

* * *

**Summary of last chapter: **Sakura, Hiro, Tomoyo, and Eriol were going to have lunch together. But as Sakura got to the courtyard were they were going to meet, she hears voices and recognizes that one of the voices is Syaoran. Hiro meets up with Sakura and they walk into the courtyard only to see Meiling kiss Syaoran at that exact same moment. What will happen next? (**A/N:** Oh. The drama!)

* * *

Only You

Chapter Thirteen

Hiro turned his heads towards Sakura. "Sakura…"

Sakura felt her arms beginning to feel like lead and dropped her umbrella and textbooks and quickly ran out of the courtyard.

"Sakura!" Hiro shouted as he quickly picked up her belongings and ran out of the courtyard after her.

When he heard Hiro say "Sakura," he quickly snapped back into reality and pushed Meiling away from him and turned around to see no one there.

"Syaoran…" Meiling said quietly.

"I'm sorry Meiling, but…" Syaoran started.

"It's okay. If anything I should be sorry. I should have known…that you wouldn't accept me…I'm sorry…I really am…" Meiling said, on the brink of tears.

"Meiling…" Syaoran stepped closer to her and held her.

Meiling let her tears fall and after a while Syaoran said, "I think that it's best if we just forgot about what happened right now."

Syaoran let go of Meiling and turned around to leave the courtyard.

"Do you hate me?" Meiling asked.

"No. I don't." Syaoran simply replied.

Syaoran headed out of the courtyard but then stopped. "Are you coming?"

Meiling shook her head. "I'm just going to stay here for a little while longer."

"Suit yourself. If you need me, I'll be in the classroom alright?"

Meiling nodded, "Alright."

When Syaoran left, Meiling sat back down on a bench.

"I don't know why you do that to yourself. I guess I failed myself." She let out a sad smile. "She's the only one who seems to be on your mind. You're so in denial."

Meiling stood up and got her stuff. "You're only going to hurt her or yourself if you continue to stay in denial…If you don't do anything, then I'll be taking some action. Believe me, I don't give up that easily!"

Meiling sighed and dried the rest of her tears and walked out of the courtyard.

"_Where is she?'_ Hiro wondered as he tried to look for Sakura.

"Hiro!" Tomoyo waved, with Eriol walking behind her, but quickly stopped when Hiro didn't look very happy to see them.

The two of them made it over to Hiro and asked what was wrong.

"Sorry. But the lunch thing is over." Hiro said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Eriol asked.

Hiro nodded and explained to them that Sakura and him had seen Meiling and Syaoran kiss each other.

"Then she just ran off." Hiro finished.

"Poor Sakura." Eriol said.

"We'd better find her!" Tomoyo said in a worried tone.

The three of them split up and looked for Sakura everywhere. Lunchtime was almost over, but the three of them looked for her frantically.

'_Sakura where are you?'_ Hiro thought.

He had stopped running and was frustrated. Then he looked up at the buildings and then a thought hit him.

"I've looked everywhere for her down here…but I haven't looked up there yet." Hiro said to himself as he ran into a certain building and climbed up the stairs.

Eriol and Tomoyo met up with each other out of breath.

"Have you found her?" Tomoyo panted.

Eriol shook his head. "Have you?"

Tomoyo shook her head as well. "I've asked everyone she knows. And none of them have seen her."

"I tried to find Syaoran and Meiling to see if they saw her, but I couldn't find them." Eriol said.

"Sakura where are you!" Tomoyo said.

Hiro climbed the stairs two at a time. When he got to the top, he opened the door that led outside. He pushed the door open and was blinded by the light for a second. Then he saw Sakura sitting down against the gate with her head in her lap. Hiro sighed with relief that he had found her and that she was all right. He walked over to her and just quietly sat down next to her. Sakura didn't move. She just kept her head in her lap as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Hiro started, but stopped because he didn't know what to say at that moment.

Sakura still didn't move.

Hiro let out a sigh. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have made you go into the courtyard. You must have known he was in there, and that's probably why you wanted to avoid going in there. So I'm sorry."

He was going to continue but he heard a little noise and he looked at Sakura. She shook her head, but still didn't look up.

"…Sakura…"

Hiro put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Sakura was taken aback by Hiro's sudden action.

"Hiro…" Sakura felt embarrassed, but happy at the fact that Hiro has been the only nice one to her other than Tomoyo and Eriol.

Then Hiro gently pushed Sakura so that he looked her right in the face. Except that Sakura felt so embarrassed that her face was tearstained that she looked down so that he wouldn't see her as she blushed with embarrassment.

Hiro took out a handkerchief and gave it Sakura so that she could wipe off her tears.

Sakura took the handkerchief and dabbed it at her eyes. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay."

Sakura twisted the handkerchief in her hands.

"Oh here are your things." Hiro said giving Sakura her stuff.

"Uh…thanks." Sakura took her things and got her backpack, which was lying beside her. She opened it and out popped the little octopus key chain that Hiro had given to her. Sakura reached out to it, but Hiro picked it up and held it out to her.

Sakura let out a little smile. "Thanks."

Sakura finished putting all her things into her backpack. Then the lunch bell rang startling Sakura.

"We should go back don't you think?" Sakura said picking up her things and standing up.

Hiro continued to sit down, while Sakura started to walk towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked, now smiling at him.

Hiro stood up and Sakura turned back around and walked through the door. Hiro walked to the door, but stood there as Sakura kept walking down the stairs. Right when she was about to reach the bottom of the stairs, she heard Hiro say something from behind her, which was unexpected, and caused her to stop walking.

"Sakura. Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! Ahahaha. Betcha weren't expecting that now did you! Muahahaha. What will Sakura do now? Will she accept? Will she deny his request? Oh the drama! Lol. Everything is just getting sooo confusing! There're twists and turns around every corner! Hahahah. Well yeah, returning to normal here, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope it wasn't too short! Don't hate me because I stopped it here…heheheh. So yes! I'll update soon! And please REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter and tune into the next chapter to find out what happens next! So I'll see you in chapter fourteen of Only You! Until then…Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey! Welcome back! okay well yeah. Sorry to leave you hanging on the last chapter. Haha. Kinda fast for Hiro to be saying that now don't you think? Well from the way I've been writing it, it's been pretty much half the year already. So they're somewhere in…like January or February. Somewhere around there. so yeah…anyway, let's get on with the story! Hope u enjoy and review when ur done! Srry for grammatical errors. And don't hate me for what I decide to do in my chapters. Lol. Jk jk. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Summary of last chapter:** Sakura and Hiro saw Syaoran and Meiling kiss each other and so Sakura ran off crying with Hiro running after her. Syaoran breaks off the kiss with Meiling. Meiling then knows that he doesn't accept her feelings for him, but it seems like she's not going to give up…but on what? Meanwhile, Hiro finds Sakura on top of the building crying and walks over to comfort her. On the way to class, Hiro stops walking down the stairs and asks Sakura to go out with him! What will Sakura do now?

* * *

Only You

Chapter Fourteen

"Sakura. Will you go out with me?" Hiro asked again.

"I…uh…" Sakura didn't know what to say. So instead she tried to avoid the question. "We should get back to class or we'll be tardy. And you know that Miss Ayeka doesn't like students being tardy to her class." Sakura tried to say happily.

Sakura gave him a smile and started walking down the stairs again.

"You don't have to answer right away. I can wait until you make your decision." Hiro firmly.

Sakura stopped walking for a second and was going to turn around, but decided not to and continued walking out of the building.

As the door shut Hiro sighed and continued walking down the stairs and out the building.

Sakura ran all the way to class and got into the classroom just before the bell was about to ring.

"That was a close one." Sakura sighed as she took her seat next to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stared at Sakura and wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. She didn't get the chance to anyway, because Miss Ayeka walked into the classroom and had begun to take role. Hiro walked into the classroom, which ticked Miss Ayeka off a bit because she was being disturbed from taking role.

"You're late Mr. Kusanagi." Miss Ayeka said to Hiro.

Hiro gave a bow of apology to her. "Sorry Miss Ayeka. Well you see I…" Hiro was going to explain but Miss Ayeka just shook her head.

She let a sigh. "It's alright, take a seat. I'll let it go this time, but don't be late again understand?"

Hiro nodded and took his seat. Throughout the whole class time, Sakura didn't look at Hiro, and Hiro didn't look at Sakura.

**After School**

"_Today seemed to drag on forever…"_ Sakura was walking to her locker to get her books for homework. She walked into the building and went to her locker. Once she opened her locker, she just stared at the things in there. _'What was I going to get again…? Oh yeah…'_ Sakura dug around her locker trying to find her books. (**A/N:** must be a messy locker. Hehe)

Syaoran walked into the building and saw Sakura digging around in her locker. _'I wonder if she was really there when that happened.'_ (**A/N:** referring to that kiss at lunch.) He walked passed her and went to his locker glancing at Sakura every once in a while.

"Found it." Sakura sighed. After sticking her things in the locker, she shut it and stood up to walk out. As she was walking out of the building, Syaoran stared as she left.

'_Sakura…'_

'_That Meiling…when I catch her…ugh. I'm so mad. How dare she do that?'_ Tomoyo thought as she slammed her locker shut.

"You okay?" Eriol asked.

"Fine." Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol dug inside his backpack and then said, "Hey. I'll meet you at the stop. I have to go back and get something that I left in the classroom. So just go ahead."

"Okay."

Tomoyo was heading out of the building when she saw Meiling at her locker just about ready to leave. Tomoyo practically stomped over to Meiling.

"Oh Tomoyo."

"Don't 'oh Tomoyo' me!" Tomoyo felt like screaming.

"Is there something wrong?" Meiling asked.

'_Oh come on!'_ Tomoyo thought. "Yes there's something wrong. How could you do that at lunch to Syaoran?"

Meiling looked at Tomoyo. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how could you just kiss him out in the courtyard like that? Have you no shame?"

"Look. If this is about Syaoran or me or what happened at lunch, it's none of your business. Just leave me alone. I've got to go somewhere." Meiling said walking out of the building.

"That Meiling…" Tomoyo mumbled. "She doesn't have to act like she's all mighty or anything."

Tomoyo stormed out of the building full of fury. But as she reached the gates she saw Sakura standing there alone. And all of Tomoyo's fury just dissolved.

'_I'm not cut out to be mad.'_ Tomoyo sighed and walked over to Sakura feeling down.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said.

Sakura turned her head and saw Tomoyo standing there looking kind of sad.

"Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.

'_Now look what I've done…I'm such a bad friend.'_ Tomoyo sighed again. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"I feel so bad. I really am sorry."

Sakura smiled. "Don't be. You're the best and nicest friend ever. I don't know why you would feel sorry. Did you fail a test?"

Tomoyo smiled because she knew that Sakura was trying to cheer her up. "No I didn't fail a test."

"Then what are you sorry for?" Said a confused Sakura.

"It's nothing. What about you? Are you feeling alright? You look kind of tired." Now it was Tomoyo's turn to be worried.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Come on, let's go." Sakura said heading towards the buses.

Tomoyo just smiled and followed. _'Sometimes you just need someone to worry about you Sakura…'_

**Next Day**

'_Bleh…I feel horrible today. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep with all that happened yesterday.'_ Sakura said as she slowly walked down to the bus stop. When Sakura got there, the bus was already there and most of the students had already gotten on. So Sakura quickly ran to the bus and made it on. Most of the seats were taken now but Sakura managed to find a seat by none other than Hiro. Sakura took her seat happy that she made it and that she was sitting next to someone she knew.

Then she remembered about yesterday too. _'Sakura. Will you go out with me?'_ She sighed.

Hiro looked at her. "Sakura are you okay today?"

Sakura looked back at him. "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired."

Hiro nodded his head. "If you say so."

**Lunch time**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Hiro finally had their lunch date and so everyone was happily eating and chatting. Although most of the time, someone would ask Sakura if she was okay and she'd always say yes.

"You know I think you should go home. You say you're okay, but you don't look like it." Eriol pointed out.

Tomoyo and Hiro nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Sakura said waving her hand.

"Okay…" The three of them said although they were doubting Sakura on this one.

When the bell rang, they all packed up and went to class. When Sakura, Tomoyo, and Hiro made it to class, they found their teacher Miss Ayeka already there, but the class was empty. The three of them all looked at the clock to see if they, and the whole class, were late.

"Don't worry. None of you are late. I just came early to get some things set up to send to the office." Miss Ayeka smiled.

They sighed with relief and pretty soon the rest of the class came also wondering if they were late.

"Why does everyone think that? Is it odd that your teacher decides to come early?" Miss Ayeka asked when students kept looking at the clock.

Some of the students said yes, while others just nodded. Miss Ayeka only laughed.  
"Oh I was wondering if I could have a volunteer send this file to the office for me please?"  
A couple of hands were raised, one of them was Sakura's.

"Alright Sakura."

Sakura got up and took the file and headed out the door to the office.

When Sakura got to the office, she gave the file to the secretary and left.

'_Ugh…now my head really hurts…'_ Sakura complained.

As she continued to walk to class, Syaoran was just getting out of the locker room and heading to his P.E class and saw Sakura.

To Sakura, it seemed like the more she walked, the dizzier she became. Then before she knew it darkness started to consume her and she felt like she was falling, but didn't know why.

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard her name being called but didn't know by whom. Pretty soon she was completely surrounded by the dark. But before she fell unconscious, she felt that she didn't fall onto the cold, hard ground, but more of into the warmth of someone's arms. When she looked up, she was looking straight into a pair of amber eyes before she passed out.

**

* * *

A/N:** alrighty! Ending, ending! Hehe. So that's the end of this chapter! Wow…poor Sakura. and Meiling…she's being kinda…(cough, cough) anyway…Sakura, Sakura. You should take better care of yourself…aw…what's going to happen now? and I'm pretty sure you all know who it is at the end eh? Hehe. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! I'll see you again in chapter fifteen of Only You! Bye! 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **okay because of school it took a long time for me to update this chapter. And will probably take me a long time to update later chapters as well. I'm sorry. But school is just in the way of everything. Lol. Jk jk. But I'll still try to update whenever I can. And updating refers to my other fanfics as well. Sorry to all my readers. Anyway, let's get started. You all know the procedure. And thank you for all your reviews in the previous chapter.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Summary of last chapter: **after being asked out by Hiro, Sakura still hasn't replied. Instead she ends up with a cold! When walking back to class she ends up passing out and who's there to save her? None other than…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only You

Chapter Fifteen

**Bell rings**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking straight up at the ceiling. _'What happened?'_ Sakura thought as she sat up. As she got up, she looked around the room she was in and realized that she was in the nurse's office.

"Now how did I get here?" Sakura thought, looking up at the ceiling again, trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh you're awake. That's good." Said a relieved voice.

Sakura turned her head and saw the nurse standing there smiling at her.

"If you want to know, a boy brought you here." The nurse said.

"Uh…" Sakura was lost.

"How you got here. The boy who brought you here seemed pretty worried about you when he stepped in through the door."

"Oh I see."

The nurse smiled. "My name is Miss Kawasaki."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura smiled back.

"It's always nice to see and know a new face around here."

Then they heard a door open and then close and so the nurse turned around. "I'll be right back."

"Oh. Can I ask you something?" Sakura said.

"Yes?" Miss Kawasaki turned around.

"Um…would you happen to know who was the boy that brought me here?" Sakura asked.

Miss Kawasaki thought about it for a while and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't get to ask him. He just came in carrying you and told me that you had passed out. I led the both of you into this room and he put you down while I checked to take your temperature, which was pretty high by the way. And when I turned around he was gone."

"I see."

"But I can tell you that he had brown hair and amber eyes. I hope that helps. Okay. I'll be right back." Then she turned back around and headed out the door to the office.

"Brown hair and amber eyes…Come to think of it, I did see a pair of amber eyes before I blacked out…" Sakura tapped a finger on her chin trying to think for a while. "Oh."

She put her hand down. _'No way. It couldn't have been Sy-'_

But Sakura's thoughts were cut off as Tomoyo came running in through the door with Eriol and Hiro walking behind her, and Miss Kawasaki standing at the door.

"I'll leave you all alone. School's out. So when you're ready to go, you can just go, okay?" The nurse turned around and left the four of them alone.

"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sakura smiled.

"We told you that you weren't feeling well." Eriol pointed out.

"Sorry."

"You're okay, and that is all that matters." Hiro said.

"So how did you know that I was here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Miss Ayeka told us when she got a call from the office." Hiro answered.

"You should have seen Hiro, he practically jumped off of his seat and almost ran out the door to check on you." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura and Hiro blushed a bit.

"Well you did the same thing too." Hiro said.

Tomoyo smiled. "I know."

"And I found out from Tomoyo when class got out." Eriol replied feeling a bit left out.

"I see." Sakura smiled.

"So how'd you get here anyway?" Hiro asked.

"I have no idea really. I remember that I blacked out and that's pretty much it…"

"Oh." Tomoyo, Eriol and Hiro said simultaneously.

Sakura got out of the bed and stood up. But when she did she felt a jolt on her head and immediately touched her forehead. "Did I hit my head or something?"

"I think it's just the sudden jump out of bed." Tomoyo said.

"Are you okay though?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded. "Where's my backpack?"

Hiro handed Sakura her backpack but something fell out and hit the ground. Sakura bent down to get it and saw that it was the octopus keychain.

When she picked it up, Tomoyo said, "Hey. That's really cute. When did you buy that?"

"Uh. I didn't buy it. Hiro gave it to me."

Tomoyo smiled at Hiro. "It's cute."

Hiro smiled back. "We should go."

"Yeah."

They all left the nurse's office and went to see if they had missed their bus. Luckily, right when they got to the bus stop, their bus had just arrived. So they all got on the bus and were headed home.

The bus reached their stop and so the four of them got out. Instead of going home, Tomoyo and Eriol waved good-bye and left while Hiro stayed with Sakura.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Sakura asked.

"I'm walking you home." Hiro said.

"You don't have to." Sakura said quickly.

Hiro looked at Sakura straight in the eye. "I'm taking you home no matter what you say." He said playfully. (**A/N:** is that the right word…?)

Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

While they were walking, Sakura suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked.

Nodding her head, Sakura said "Uh-huh. I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"So do you have any idea who might have brought you to the nurse's office?" Hiro asked.

"No idea…"

"Well if you find out, you should thank him." Hiro said.

"How are you sure it's a guy?" Sakura asked.

"I'm taking a guess. I'm not sure a girl would want to carry you all the way across campus."

"I guess you're right." Sakura smiled.

The two of them stopped in front of Sakura's house. Sakura opened the gate and began to step inside, but Hiro grabbed her hand.

Sakura turned around to look see Hiro looking down at the ground.

"I know that this is the worst time to be asking you this, but I still need an answer to my question." Hiro said looking at Sakura.

Sakura was going to open her mouth, but Hiro went on, "You don't need to answer me right now. I can wait, but just don't make me wait to long." Hiro said giving her a small smile.

He let go of her hand and the both of them stared at each other for a while.

"Anyway, get more sleep. The nurse said you passed out from stress and lack of sleep. So take better care of yourself from now on okay?"

Sakura nods her head and says bye. Hiro waves bye as she closes the gates and opens the house to the door and goes inside.

Hiro turns around and starts to walk home, but bumps into Fujitaka.

Hiro bowed and apologized. Fujitaka just smiled.

**Next Day**

When Sakura made it to the bus stop, she found that the bus was already there. So she hurriedly got on and saw the empty seat near Hiro.

"You look better." Hiro said as the bus began to move.

"Yeah. I guess." Sakura smiled.

"Hey. Today, can you meet me on the school building at lunch?" Hiro asked.

"Sure."

**Lunchtime **(**A/N:** I'm just skipping around now…srry)

Sakura and Hiro walked through the door and onto the rooftop. Sitting down in the middle of the rooftop, Hiro takes out a lunch box and hands it to Sakura.

"I made it this morning and hopefully it's still good. Eat it all got it?"

"What about you?" Sakura asked taking the box.

"I'm not hungry. Just go ahead and eat it. I'm going to sleep here for a bit okay." Hiro took his backpack and began to use it as a pillow.

Sakura opens the box and looks at it, then at Hiro. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

Still lying on the ground with his eyes closed he answers, "I'm sure. You need it more than I do."

"What do you mean?"

Hiro sat up and looked at Sakura. "I met your dad yesterday. He's a really nice dad, and you shouldn't make him worry. He told me that you've been skipping out on meals for the last two weeks. That's not a good thing to do Sakura."  
She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. And I'm going to apologize to dad too when I get home."

"If there's anything you want to talk about, then just tell me okay? You can always come to me." Hiro said.

"Okay." Sakura nodded smiling. "Thanks."

Hiro smiled back. "Good now start eating. We're not leaving until you're done." Plopping back down on the ground again, he closed his eyes.

Sakura started eating the lunch and looked up at the sky. Then she thought about what Hiro had said to her yesterday: _'I know that this is the worst time to be asking you this, but I still need an answer to my question… You don't need to answer me right now. I can wait, but just don't make me wait to long.'_

She pauses from eating at looks at Hiro. "Maybe I should…but…" An image of Syaoran pops into her head. Shaking her head she sighs. "I really don't know what to do."

**End of Lunch**

The warning bell rings and Sakura starts to pack up her stuff and wakes Hiro up.

Getting up, Hiro says groggily, "What time is it?"

"Time to go. The bell just rang." Sakura smiles as she gets up.

Getting up as well, Hiro asks, "Did you finish eating?"

"Yep. Ever single grain of rice. It was really good. Thanks."  
"No problem. Just don't skip out on meals, or you'll get sick again."  
"Okay."

They both walk into the building and start walking down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Sakura stopped walking while Hiro walked to the door.

"Hiro."

He turned around and looked at Sakura. "Something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she says, "I've decided…"

Right at that moment, Syaoran was turning around a corner and saw the two of them.

Sakura took in a big breath. "I'll go out with you."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:** yay! I'm finished! Sakura how could you! Wow…you think Syaoran heard? Omg…wow. Hehe. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that it took so long for me to update. And I probably won't be updating for a while cuz of school. But hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to update ASAP. Thanks for reading. See you in chapter sixteen of Only You. Bye-bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers for the reviews. I'm so happy! Its been a _long _while since I last updated, but anyway, I've updated now. Well hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Review when you're done! and excuse grammatical errors. Thanks!

**Summary of Last Chapter:** Sakura has agreed to go out with Hiro, and Syaoran just happened to be walking by and over hears it. what will happen now?

Only You

Chapter Sixteen

"What?" Hiro asked making sure he had heard what Sakura correctly.

"I'll go out with you." Sakura replied.

"Seriously?"

Sakura thought she saw someone at the end of the hall and turned her head to look. Hiro looked too, but didn't see anyone down the hall. Sakura jumped down the last stair and linked arms with Hiro, smiling. "Of course I'm serious. You don't believe me?"

Hiro smiled back. "Course I believe you. Just wanted to make sure."

Sakura smiled again. "Come on, we'd better get to class before we get in trouble right?"

"Yeah." Hiro and Sakura began to walk out but before they stepped out of the building, Hiro looked towards the end of the hall and saw a glimpse of Syaoran standing in the corner.

"Hiro?" Sakura looked at Hiro's face. "Something wrong?" Sakura was about to turn around when Hiro suddenly put his arm around her.

"It's nothing." Hiro said quickly with a smile. "Come on. What happened to getting to class before we got in trouble, huh?" Hiro said dragging Sakura out of the building.

The door closed and Syaoran walked up the hallway until he stood in front of the entrance.

"So that's why you can smile and be happy. I guess…all I ever did was make you cry…" Syaoran said to himself as we watched Sakura and Hiro walk away arm in arm chatting and smiling.

**After School**

"Sakura!"

Sakura closed her locker and got up and saw Tomoyo and Eriol walking towards her.

"Sakura, where were you at lunch today?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo stared. "That's my line."

Sakura giggled, Eriol smiled.

"Sorry you two, I had lunch with Hiro today." Sakura explained.

The three of them walked out of the school building to the bus stop. Surprisingly, no one was at the bus stop. But this didn't seem to bother the three of them.  
"You two seem pretty close." Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled. "You like him don't you, Sakura?"

"Well…" Sakura started.

"Hey Syaoran!" Eriol said waving to Syaoran, who was about a yard or two away from them. Syaoran saw them, but didn't move. Eriol motioned for Syaoran to come over, so he did.

"Hey Syaoran, I haven't seen you in a while." Eriol said.

"Me neither." Tomoyo said, her voice being a bit edgy. She was still mad about the whole Meiling/Syaoran kissing in the courtyard. Eriol bumped her a bit to tell her to forget about it, so she let out a sigh and cheered up.

Sakura stared at the ground for a while trying to avoid eye contact with Syaoran.

"Isn't that right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura continued to stay silent.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura looked up. "Hmm? What?"

"You okay?" Tomoyo said with a worried expression.

Sakura nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Don't you think it's been a while since we've seen Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura slightly nodded. "…Y-yeah…"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, but Sakura was looking at the floor. Just then, Hiro ran past the group, but then took a couple steps back when he saw them.

"Hi Hiro…" Sakura said.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't know then." Hiro said.

"Didn't know what?" Eriol asked.

"Well, the bus is…" Hiro said but was cut off by a female voice.

"The bus is gone."

Everyone turned around and saw Meiling standing there.

"What do you mean gone?" Sakura asked.

"We missed it, that's what I mean." Meiling stated. "But luckily, another bus is coming."

Almost as if it was on cue, a small school bus was turning around the corner and entering the school zone. So then the six of them all got on the bus and sat in pairs, Tomoyo with Eriol, Sakura with Hiro, and Syaoran with Meiling.

The bus ride was quiet until they were almost home. Then Hiro turned around and said to Tomoyo and Eriol, "Hey, how about tomorrow we all have lunch tomorrow on the school building?"

"Okay." Tomoyo smiled. Eriol nodded, and Sakura nodded in agreement as well.

"Alright." Hiro smiled. Then he turned to Syaoran and Meiling. "How about you two come too?"

On hearing this, Sakura started to say, "On second thought tomorrow, I'm busy…"

Hiro turned around. "Really?"

Tomoyo got up a bit. "With what?"

"Um…well…" Sakura was stumped. She'd never been good at lying.

"Okay. I'll come. Which building?" Syaoran said.

"I'll come too." Meiling said.

Sakura stared at Syaoran as Hiro told them what building it was, then she turned to Hiro when he asked her if she could make it.

"Come on Sakura. It wouldn't be fun without you." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah." Hiro added.

Eriol laughed.

"Alright…" Sakura said nodding her head.

The bus stopped and all six of them got out. Sakura told Eriol and Tomoyo to go without her, and Syaoran and Meiling had already started walking home. Sakura caught up to Hiro and grabbed Hiro's sleeve. Hiro turned and took Sakura's hand, so that she let go.

"Don't worry. Believe me, I wouldn't want to hurt you in anyway. If you don't want to come, you don't have to." With that, he lightly kissed Sakura on the forehead causing her to blush. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hiro turned around and started walking. Sakura turned and began to walk home.

**The Next Day At Lunch**

Everyone was on the building roof except for Sakura.

"Maybe she couldn't come." Tomoyo said sadly.

"If you want, I'll go look for her." Meiling suggested.

Hiro got up. "That's alright. I'll go see if I can find her."

Hiro walked down the stairs and saw Sakura standing at bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

Sakura turned around. "Hi."

"You wanna join us?" Hiro said motioning to the door leading to the roof.

Hiro and Sakura walked up the stairs and out onto the roof towards the group.

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura said smiling a bit.

The two took a seat next to each other and soon everyone was eating what Tomoyo had brought. She had managed to convince Sakura to call Hiro and tell him that she would bring the lunches.

"Tomoyo, your cooking is the best!" Sakura said happily.

"I agree." Eriol said smiling at Tomoyo and making her blush.

After everyone ate, everyone seemed to talk to each other. Tomoyo didn't seem mad at Meiling at all because the two of them were chatting and laughing like friends. However, the only two people who weren't talking were Sakura and Syaoran.

Then Eriol asked Hiro, "Hey Hiro, why is it that I guy like you can't seem to get a girl?"

"Eriol! That's rude!" Tomoyo said hitting Eriol on the arm.

"Acutally…" Hiro said.

Everyone had stopped talking or laughing to listen.

"I do have a girlfriend." Hiro stated.

"Really?" Tomoyo and Eriol both said at the same time.

"Who is it?" Meiling asked, she was interested as well.

"I'm going out with…"

"Me." Sakura said quietly.

"What!" Tomoyo was shocked and a bit troubled. "Seriously? When?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile on her face, "Since yesterday."

"That's great! Isn't it Tomoyo?" Eriol said eyeing her.

"Y-yeah…I'm glad!" Tomoyo smiled back a bit nervously.

Finally speaking for the first time since lunch had started, Syaoran said to Hiro, "Well I guess today is just full of surprises then."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, but since we're all telling, I might as well too." Syaoran said.

"You're going out with someone too?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm going out with Meiling." Syaoran stated.

Everyone was surprised, even Meiling. However, Sakura was the one who was more shocked and stunned than all of them combined.

Unknown to the other four, but Eriol and Tomoyo were exchanging worried looks with each other.

**A/N:** yay! The chapter is finished. I'm happy. Wow. That was a shock, betcha didn't' expect that. So now they know that Sakura and Hiro are going out, but now Syaoran and Meiling are too? Oh NO! and Eriol and Tomoyo are obviously bothered by this. What will happen now? Well I hope you hav enjoyed this chapter. I might rush through some later chapters, but I'll try to make it too quick. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks. I'll see you again in chapter 17 of Only You. Until then, BYE!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Wow it's been a while since I last updated. I'm really sorry, I had a lot of things to do with school. Haha. Well here's chapter seventeen of Only You. I'll make this A/N short so that you can start reading. Lol. I hope you enjoy reading it! Please excuse any grammatical errors and if my writing style seems to be off a bit, I haven't written fanfics in a little while, so I might be rusty. Lol. Anyway, make sure to review in the end! Thanks!

**Summary of last chapter:** It was a shock to Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling that Hiro and Sakura are going out with each other. But another shock was that Syaoran and Meiling were going out with each other! In the last chapter, we left off with Tomoyo and Eriol giving each other worried glances. What will happen next?

Only You

Chapter Seventeen

Sakura noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol looked bothered by something and was about to ask them, but the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. So the six of them get up and begin cleaning up their trash.

The six of them leave the building and Syaoran and Meiling go one way while Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Hiro go another way. As they walk to their class, Eriol says bye because he has a different class than they do. Sakura, Hiro, and Tomoyo walk to their class in silence. After a while, Sakura says with a little laugh, "Why isn't it surprising that Syaoran is going out with Meiling?"

"Uh…Yeah…" Tomoyo said trying to sound happy. "It was pretty surprising…"

Hiro, who had been walking behind the pair, began to push them to walk faster. "I say we drop the subject and hurry to class. I mean, we only have two more minutes before we're tardy."

"Oh, you're right." Tomoyo said looking at her watch.

"Let's go then." Sakura said, forgetting for a while about Syaoran.

Syaoran and Meiling made it to class and sat down just before the bell rang. As their teacher began to lecture, (**A/N:** they're in history. ) Syaoran passed a little sticky note to Meiling, who was sitting right next to him. Meiling looked at the note, and then at Syaoran. Meiling looked at the sticky note and read what was written on it.

'_We need to talk after school.' _

Meiling quickly stuffed the sticky note into her backpack and began listening to the teacher's lecture.

Syaoran and Meiling were the only ones in the courtyard because the teacher had finished his lecture early and so let them out early.

"You know, I'm was kinda surprised when you said that you and I were going out with each other. I didn't' think you'd say something like that…especially in front of your friends." Meiling said as she sat on a bench and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran was quiet.

Meiling sighed. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well you see…I want you…" Syaoran began.

"To pretend to go out with you, right?" Meiling finished.

Syaoran nodded.

Meiling smiled.

"I know it sounds pathetic, but will you?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Meiling said happily as she jumped off of the bench.

"Well I need to get going, my mom said she was picking me up today." Syaoran said as he began to leave. He turned around and said to Meiling, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll help you out in any way I can..." Meiling smiled as she watched Syaoran leave.

'_And I'll try my best to change his mind, so that he'll like me and not Sakura…'_ She thought to herself as she heard the school bell ring.

"Hmm, I wonder where Hiro is?" Sakura said to herself while she looked around trying to spot him among the students waiting at the bus stop.

"Shouldn't he be with you?" Asked a voice from behind.

Sakura turned around to see that it was Tomoyo and shook her head. "We don't have 6th period with each other."

Tomoyo nodded her head.

"Where's Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"He went to the office to turn something in." Tomoyo smiled. Then she said, "Oh! Isn't that Hiro over there?"

Sakura looked and saw him walking away from the bus stop.

"HIRO!" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted, not caring if there were other students around, because most of the students were shouting or talking loudly as well.

Hiro turned around, not knowing who called him, or if he was even called. Then he saw Tomoyo waving her hand for him to come over. He walked over to them.

"Where were you going?" Sakura asked.

Hiro shook his head. "I'm getting picked up today."

He looked around and saw a black car parked a couple of feet away from the bus stop. Then he asked, "Do you two want to come with me? I can drop you two off at your houses."

"That's alright, I'm going to wait for Eriol." Tomoyo said with a smile. "But take Sakura with you."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!"

"Aw, come on Sakura, you look tired, and the bus might not get here for a while." Tomoyo said. Then she leaned closer to Sakura and whispered, "And besides, he is your boyfriend right?"

Sakura's face went a little pink.

"Well that's settled then. You go off with Hiro." Tomoyo said happily and pushed Sakura towards Hiro, who had been standing there and watching the two girls talk to each other.

"But…okay." Sakura said feeling defeated. She knew that once Tomoyo got an idea in her head, she wouldn't let go of it.

Hiro and Sakura waved good-bye to Tomoyo. When they were a couple of feet away, Tomoyo ran up to Hiro and quietly tapped his shoulder. Sakura didn't notice and so she kept on walking while Hiro stopped.

"You're probably the only one who can do this right now. So…please cheer Sakura up for me?" Tomoyo said, and opened her mouth to say more but Hiro stopped her.

"You're a really good friend Tomoyo. Don't worry, I'll try my best to cheer her up." He said with a smile and ran off to Sakura who had stopped walking when she noticed Hiro wasn't behind her.

Tomoyo walked back to the bus stop and saw Eriol standing there.

"Hey where were you just now?" Eriol said with a smile.

"Just taking a little walk." Tomoyo replied.

"Where did Sakura go?"

"Hiro took her home."

Eriol nodded. "I see."

They waited for about ten more minutes before the bus came and they were able to go home.

Hiro stepped out of the car and quickly made his way to Sakura's side and opened her door.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Hiro closed the door once Sakura got out. Then he told her that he would walk to her door.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Hiro asked while Sakura looked for her house key.

"Of course not. What would make you say that?" Sakura said as she stuck her key into the knob and unlocked the door.

"I know that something is bothering you. You can tell me, I am your boyfriend after all."

Hiro saw that she flinched a little bit from hearing the word 'boyfriend'. Hiro let out a little sigh and grabbed Sakura's shoulders and turned her around so she was facing him.

"If you want, you don't have to call me your boyfriend, it's alright with me. But there is one thing that I want you to do, and that is tell me anything that is bothering you. You don't have to say anything right now, but eventually, alright?" Hiro said.

"Alright." Sakura said looking at the floor.

Hiro lifted her head so that she was looking at her. "Come on Sakura. When you're sad or quiet like this it makes me sad. Where's that smile?"

Sakura stared at Hiro for a little while and then let out a little laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" Hiro asked.

"The way you stared at me with such a serious face…I don't know, I just had to laugh. I'm sorry." Sakura said quickly at the end.

Hiro smiled. "You laughed, therefore, you smiled. So that makes me happy."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. I think you've just made me feel better."

"So something was bothering you. Again, you can tell me when you're ready. But don't make me wait too long. When you're upset, well, I know a couple other people who will be upset as well." Hiro said.

"Alright then, I should get going before my mom gets mad." Hiro said as began to walk towards the car. Turning around, he waved a said, "Bye."

"Bye." Sakura waved.

Hiro got into the car and waved once more and waved for her to go inside the house. Once Sakura went inside, Hiro told his driver to head for home.

**A/N:** okay, well that's where I'm stopping. It's not a cliffhanger, but I think this should be good for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It was kinda long…but hey, you had to wait for a long time. (But sorry if you think it's not long enough…eheheh) But again, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! I had to edit some parts in this chapter…but I'm sure I might have missed a couple of grammatical parts. Lol. I know some parts were probably really corny…but oh well. Wow…I like Hiro in this chapter…lol. Alright! Please leave a review and I'll see you in chapter 18 of Only You! Bye!!!


End file.
